Love didn't changed me (She did)
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: The world changes. People themselves changes. And a story's transition changes as well. One would only need the will of the mind to take a step forward. And one would require the fortitude of the heart to endure the regrets that would follow.
1. Prologue

Change is constant.

Change is something that had been present in the world. Something that alters the very aspect of life itself...

It had been so, no, it always had been so. That certain push... that significant push that constantly made the world grew from the mundane. Something that had been forever fixed as a permanent factor. To gain equilibrium as to not disrupt the natural order. And something that continues to exist within every breath of the creatures that concerns it, subsists within planes of terrains that affects it.

 _My pale light blue eyes grew even paler._

 _My unstained cheeks becoming blemished._

 _An uncharacteristic gaze full of nothing but clouding desperation taking its hold._

 _Left and right, my eyes never faltering, not even registering the curious and bewildered stares around me. I move towards a startled nurse._

 _The white halls of the hospital further souring my mood significantly..._

Change encompasses all.

Change is something that alters almost, if not, all things that is considered as an aspect of the world. No matter how small or insignificant.

A cynical perception. An annoyance that irritates. And even mere realization.

But like everything that had ever existed... there had been a minor misconception.

 _Words that came from my mouth emerged incoherent and frantic._

 _The still startled nurse luckily understood my words, along with my unsubtle plight._

 _Quickly steeling her expression. The professional guided me along the hallways._

 _Before we came upon a closed hospital door, without even saying any thanks, I slammed the door right open._

Change is natural.

Change had never acted upon under the orders of anything. It had always been proceeding within its natural course. A force that remained intangible even from mortal hands.

The enlightenment that would overwhelm that cynical view. Longing that would call out that annoyance. And realization that would came too late.

Simplified example of things that visualizes change as an effort of mankind. Efforts that only emerged due to the very reason of change. And due to that perception, humans generally recognize change as a reason. A reason to take notice of the setting.

A means to realize something that had been not.

Thus, interpreting that change is synonymous to motivation itself. To them, change is only stirring when one push comes to shove.

A very justifiable description in its own right, but...

 _There was a very small part of me._

 _One that mostly enjoyed her company... compare to the bigger and more denial part of my being._

 _I even had the gall to foolishly expect that what would greet my gaze once the door opened was the usual day to day annoyance and laughs. Something that was too uncharacteristic even for me._

 _How she had that irksome ability to get under my skin and come out relatively unscathed._

 _How she would constantly try to rile me up and even be successful in breaking my facade._

 _How she was capable of creating surprising moments of reflection..._

 _...before she would make an exasperating remark that would completely shatter the built-up atmosphere, that is._

 _And like how at the end of the day, unrestrained laughs and giggles of contentment would erupt from her lips. While I would try to contain my own happiness. But now..._

 _...what greeted me was a sight that even my most sinister nightmares grew pale in comparison._

Change serves only the results.

Is it not something that exceeds the cynical that overwhelmed its entirety? Accustom of the one irritated to the annoyance? A realization that came too late yet had the chance to progress further? The very reasons why change remained constant in the mortal world?

No, it is solely due to reasons that made change be deemed utilized. Reasons fueled by change that made mankind to move in a more desirable setting.

 _My knees seem to buckle but I still held strong._

 _Masking the look of misery and anguish that was threatening to crack from my hardened facade._

 _But I knew that I couldn't hold my emotions from spilling out any longer._

But as one of the fewer had realized that fact. It was what one individual believed yet chose to ignore.

 _Almost robotic, my body moved forward without my consent. As if wanting to assure that what my mind had perceived may have been wrong._

One individual knew yet failed to comprehend.

 _When I reached a bed... a bed a beautiful girl was lying on. My light blue eyes displayed what my mind refused to acknowledge..._

 _...unbridled tears that I couldn't even care for, dripping out involuntarily. While the girl on the bed just smiled weakly from the many yet one of the few visible genuine expressions that had been, and always had been solely for her to see._

An individual that hated change yet acknowledged it without thinking it more thoroughly.

 _She suddenly spoke without rest. Conveying that whatever state she was in would not affect my life in the slightest._

 _My expression turned immediately into startling rage, refuting every encouragement. Yet she just smiled contentedly with few scathing words to spare. As if seeing me in my state had been a refresher and has given her a peace of mind._

 _Her teal eyes closed in response to my ongoing outburst._

Change that started crudely. Yet have evolved into something that regret would soon follow.

 _As her soft remarks ended. Her smile continued for who knows how long within my anger-filled tirade._

 _Until I stopped, noting that something was wrong. Very wrong._

 _That smile... no, that smile was too peaceful compare to the ever-annoying one I would find in her soft and wet lips. Then I realized something._

The regret of ever changing without taking note of the results that followed.

 _So I drew in closer..._

Change that accompanies results that came in various forms but would always held the two and only two outcomes...

 _Her smile was beautiful, no..._

 _She had been always beautiful. Even from the day where my eyes have set upon her._

 _How her teal eyes sparked with unending mischief that I couldn't help but come to admire over time._

 _How her soft and small lips that seem to be capable of spouting nonsense constantly that I came to long more and more._

Change that can make something better. Changes that marks something in the mind as a reason to keep going.

 _...and how her simple presence by my side could make my once apathetic heart drew some numerous skips and beats._

 _Yet why do my eyes convey something far from happiness? Anything but the realization that I now can admit is currently missing?_

And that change...

 _Numbness._

 _That particular emotion that I knew too well just had to manifested right here and now._

 _The only emotion that I currently felt in this moment._

 _It's as if someone flicked a switch numerous times. Changing my emotion so instantly from admitted happiness to desperation, then anger, before leaving numbness in that darkened room._

 _And the light that represented our connection was abruptly snuffed out._

And the change that would always lead to regrets. Regrets that would burn a hole in the heart, distorting its entirety into something far darker.

 _ **I, who have been the victim of change when the girl that changed my life descended into an-**_

If change is akin to results... who's to say that every result would be a happy one?

* * *

Yes, I'm a LenKu shipper

Don't worry about my other fic. I did this because my schedule finally cleared. Not that I'm saying that I'll be posting like I used to be. But expect updates if I finally decided where to go from there.

Now this story…

As I said earlier, I'm a LenKu shipper myself. And reading vocaloid kinda, meh, made me write this one? Well, that should be a sufficient explanation right?

Review if you want me to continue or if you want me to change something or just stop right all together, your choice.


	2. Chapter 1

Indifference, recluse and withdrawn. Three synonymous words that people would often notice and comment about me with every encounter. Three words that may come off as offensive and unpleasant to any person. But for me, it was nothing more than the actual truth.

It started without any grand background. Without any of that horrible and disaster-filled pasts like those of fictional characters found in those light novels, anime or manga. Not even from torture, isolation or things that can make the mind disordered and messy.

...well, at least I think so.

It started with an initial reason that I know can make people blink. Then shrugging it off as a way of life. While some people thought of my reasons as crude and bland yet understandable. Some certain people would think of it as something stupid.

More on that later, but due to my apparent disposition. I kind of marked myself as a loner-type character in the classroom in both my first and second year. You know, those silent, quiet and mostly recluse individuals that would prefer to be alone and just deal with school without anyone meddling.

I know that's kind of impossible. Since it seems that school in general urges its learners to "cooperate" and "collaborate" as one to adjust themselves to society once graduated.

Nonsense I tell you. Every human subconsciously moves alone to acquire what they desire. Be they approached it through a noble or ghastly method. Stuff like teamwork, unity and solidarity is just the surface. They do it to feel the satisfaction of what that particular success would bring. The reason as to why they bundle together as one and, even at most, tolerate extra personnel.

But we're getting sidetracked once again. Though you may have notice, my perception of reality is somewhat cynical is it not? Believe it or not, that factor is just a minor reason as to why people may view me as someone withdrawn. Not counting the fact that I keep in my monologues in my head. That's why their called monologues after all.

It's just plainly about how I am unapproachable in general due to my stoical face. Ever heard of the phrase "don't judge a book by its cover"? News flash, that isn't really applicable in the real world all the time. Trust me... I've realized some of those instances, which in turn ingrained that reality in my head.

From that claim, you could say that I'm just a realistic logical ideologist.

Anyways... I didn't introduce myself yet haven't I?

Well, for future reference, you can call me by the name of-

"Len Kagamine! Come down here this instant and quickly finish your daily stupid monologue if you don't want me ripping your bananas to shreds!" I heard my sister shout from downstairs as I sighed.

Nonsense sis. You just don't realize how regular monologues improve your intrapersonal skills. By talking to one self in a daily basis. One could excel, if not, get a slight boost in creative thinking, memorization, decision making and other mental prowess.

And please, threatening the existence of my supply of bananas is a low blow even for you right sis? Though I can safely say that your own obsession for oranges is really unhealthy.

"You just thought of something rude didn't you!?"

"..."

"Fine, I'm going down..."

Strange enough, my twin has this weird affinity to read my thoughts even from afar. Maybe it was just coincidental or maybe the fact that we're twins. Well, whatever.

Bringing out a yawn before stretching my arms. I dislodged myself out of bed. I then proceeded to walk to my closet drawer.

Once there, I take a moment to view my own reflection against the mirror.

My bright and disheveled mid-length blond hair hanged limply over my shoulders. My blue t-shirt appeared creased but my borderline lean body still greeted my view. Though it's more on the slim side, it still has minor discernible masculine properties due to usual workout. And as for my eyes...

My light blue eyes stared right back at me to show dullness and a tone of dreariness. It wasn't exactly a great view to look at, much less to gaze for even a moment. It was these exact eyes that made people describe me as an apathetic-induced teen. I don't know if this was natural, but I do know that they were merely a small portion of why people think why I was this way.

After a few moments of looking at my reflection, I lightly shook my head before getting ready for yet another bland day.

 **Few Minutes Later**

"About time you showed up!" I ignored my sister's remark to get to a chair to seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just eat breakfast" I heard her huff, though she didn't say anything else after that.

Her name was Rin Kagamine, my sister. She had the same bright blond hair although a bit longer. Unlike my small ponytailed version, she had a white bow that held her hair. She was shorter by a few inches. And unlike my monotonous eyes, hers' was the significant opposite.

She was wearing the standard uniform of our school. A white long sleeved polo shirt visible under an opened dark red blazer. A green checkered bow tie fastened above her chest. She was also wearing a short green checkered skirt just below her thighs. A pair of gray knee-length socks with brown boots.

As for me, I was wearing a white long-sleeved turtle neck coat with matching white pants. Black socks hidden within my black shoes. My once ruffled blonde hair fixed in my scalp.

Really though... apart from the male's uniform being somewhat average. Did they really design the girl's uniform to be... so revealing? If it wasn't for the coverage of those long knee socks, those dangerously short skirts wouldn't be able to hide anything under at all.

Furthermore, is it really just me who noticed how dangerous all this is? Nobody! Not even the girls themselves that wore those so called attires for education.

Not that I am a pervert, which I am not. There's just a very obvious distinction and regulations between appreciation for a girl's affinity for clothing and just plain advertising equipmen-

*Slam!*

My dull eyes blinked. I snapped out of my reverie. As I saw bright and dazzling blue orbs peering across the table. A frown situated on Rin's lips while a rolled up newspaper in her hand placed over the breakfast table.

...who reads newspaper nowadays?

"You're being weird again Len-niichan" Rin stated before blinking and shaking her head disappointedly. "Right, you've always been weird from the start"

"Is that you're reason for slamming an article on the breakfast table?" I asked with the usual monotone voice.

"Yes" Rin nodded simply.

*Smack!*

"*OW!* Rin what the heck?!" I felt that dreaded newspaper slam against my skull. I bring my hand to massage the impacted area.

Hey, even if I'm accused and self-proclaimed as stoic. I can still feel and react to pain. And that was painful, and at the same time, rude.

"There much better" My sister nodded with satisfaction as she removed her apron before sitting as well.

"Any type of reasonable excuse for that act my dear sis" I quickly maintained my stoic voice, not leaving any kind of negative response to the sudden action.

"Oh come' on! At least react like what a normal person would do!" Rin drabbled. Getting tired of this, I brought my hand up to reach for the mug of coffee.

"If you have the energy to be cheerful, at least do it for something else" I took a sip of the bitter liquid.

I always did like bitter food, especially coffee. That liking took place after I had changed. Apart from the delicacy called as bananas, I don't even know if this was coincidental or not. Kinda like how it is similar to the mysteries of twins.

"My goodness" Rin you sound like an old stressed woman when you say that. "Why do I even have a straight-faced brother?" Hey, that was rude as well. Are you implying the denial of my existence with no subtlety whatsoever?

"Well... I'm the one you only got sis" I took a piece of banana on a plate. "So deal with it" She gave me an obvious mock frightful look.

"Are you implying incest!?" Rin hugged herself tightly. "I know I'm cute Len-niichan, but there are boundaries to be considered. And I know you're attractive in a weird and stupid way. But can you think of the medical complications that our child will have after a series of raucous and sweaty se-" I stopped her there.

"Are you quite done?" I asked not even feeling alarmed by the notions of having... fun with my sister. And Rin, I don't think that's the proper way to react. I can only hope that what you're saying is not literal.

Oh, and It's not like this kind of conversation happens every single day. And wait... was what that about my masculinity being described as?

"It could be illegal but as a growing teenager I still have my needs" Nope, not being alarmed. And please, don't say that with a thoughtful face.

"But anyways!" Rin thankfully ended the discussion. She grabbed an orange on the plate before peeling it.

"I swear I don't know the complete story of how you ended up like that. And I don't know if I ever want to know at all. But I seriously miss the cute and outgoing nii-chan that me and Kaito used to play with" She gave an exaggerated sigh before throwing the orange skin squarely to the trash bin. "Score!"

Ignoring my twin's childish outbursts. Though, I do see why people would often comment the sheer differences. My sister was a bit on the immature side of the spectrum compare to me who was mature? I surely hope so.

"Really though..." I heard her sigh as I took another sip of my coffee. "Was it because of-" I sat there cold, my hands freezing momentarily.

Rin you- I clenched my teeth indiscernibly. Not showing a flash of uncharacteristic anger.

"I'm going to school first" I suddenly got up. Having finished my breakfast already, interrupting her. "I'll cook and wash the plates when dinner arrives" I stated before grasping my bag. "Don't be late"

"Hai~ Oh, and I think grandma's going to visit soon" Giving a subtle nod I leave the kitchen.

I then ventured my way to the living room with a quiet sigh. The quiet breeze of the wind was heard from the opened window. The heat of sunlight raising the temperature for quite a bit.

Our house was about above average in size. Situated on a relatively quiet district. About two-stories high, with our own individual bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen, living room and a guest room. All in all, a fitting place that we are currently contented on living in.

"Good morning Lenny~"

I draw my head towards the feminine sound that I heard...

...only to see an empty green sofa placed adjacently on a wall. A small coffee table just in front of the furniture.

My gaze lingered on that specific spot. Before I turned my head. I then approached a shelf littered with books where my headphone was charging.

No. I was not going crazy or triggering some kind of mental health problem. You could say that it was just a nostalgic type of reaction that happens sometimes. The only mental dilemma that I was accused of was my indifference.

Ever wonder why the house was calm yet quiet without the nagging of a mother because you were a straight-faced child?

Well, it was because I and Rin belonged to one of those families where it was incomplete.

Barely remember them to be honest. I knew dad was a politician. And instead of the stuck up and snobbish attitude that some would expect, he was a big softie. He would always find a way to spoil us with hugs and kisses even if it meant leaving his own work.

As for my mom, she was rather... unique to say the least. Firstly, she was a former delinquent and she never got rid of that trait when growing older. She was also a klutz when doing chores or anything at all. I and Rin would usually reprimand her for being such. But she was a good mother. She would always make up for her mistakes by always listening to our troubles and even go far on being protective when some grown-ups or even when some kids pick on us.

Overall, our family had a positively good relationship. That normal yet rare type of familial love that you don't see often nowadays. We couldn't ask for more back then.

Too bad it only took a high speed truck to shatter those days.

Was it too cliché? A normal setting to set up a story? It surely didn't feel like it when we attended their funera-

I suppressed a grunt when my finger touched the outlet of the charger. The feeling of numbness briefly covering my finger after a slight jolt.

Stupid static outlets in the living room. I knew I should've fixed the outlet in my own room sooner.

It had been a re-occurring mishap that would often happen and have affected the both of us and even our grandmother that frequently visits us and takes care of our finances.

With a frown, I quickly swiped my headphone after I finally pulled the plug with no more trouble.

Despite being a quiet and comforting house, it as if it's making me feel how numb I really was... literally. And how pain would emerge before numbness would force it to be forgotten. Being jolted would seem to force out different reactions from me and my sister.

For Rin, she would first give a shriek before yelling in a hearty tone that she had been shocked. Even in that situation, her attitude seemed to brighten more.

Creating a mental note to fix the hazard. I approached the front door of the house before opening it. The bright sunlight greeted my view as well as a shape of a human who was about to knock.

The fresh smell of ice cream drifting through the air.

I briefly closed my eyes for the incoming encounter.

"Good morning Len-kun!" I opened my eyes once again to see a teen with a bright smile.

He had short dark blue hair. Unlike my closed white turtle-neck coat, he had his attire opened revealing a white shirt underneath. A long blue scarf was also wrapped around his neck almost reaching his feet.

"Shion" I stated back not even attempting to expand my greeting.

This was Kaito Shion. I and Rin's childhood friend.

Kaito gave me a pout and a childish cross of his arms upon hearing my-

My eye twitched indiscernibly from the display.

Do that again and I'll bloody slap you.

"Mou! Such a grumpy face Len-kun!" He then gave me a bleat. His pout getting more pronounce-

Strike two.

"Anyways~" I heaved a mental sigh. Thankful that the ice-cream addict stopped his horrendous expressions. It seems that I didn't have to knock some sense out of him... this time.

"Want some ice cream Len-kun!?" The over-grown toddler suddenly brought his bag in front. Scouring its contents for the frosty treats.

I just showed an indifferent visage. Already used to the quirks of my childhood friend. Correction. Not "already used". You can describe it as simply my fortified endurance that came from being near weird people.

Yes, Rin is obviously in that list of course.

And yes, that was in plural form.

"I'll have to decline again" I stated my response. Not even trying to emphasize how gobbling up cold sweets in the morning is clearly bad for your health.

"Just have some!" Said the blue-haired teen before promptly shoving a miniature sized cooler towards my chest. Why do you even carry that thing?

"No" came my brief reply with a hint of coldness.

"But I have different flavors!" How does that change anything?

I gave a cold and leveled glare towards the insisting teen. Wanting to convey how I was becoming increasingly annoyed.

It was one of the few simple things I've learned that can make someone avoid me. By glaring and displaying a certain amount of phony anger. I have found out that most people tend to avoid you like a plague. Not to say in the levels of furiousness, but it efficiently gets the job done.

However there was one flaw.

Focus on the keyword: "most"

"Fine! You can have the bacon-flavored ice cream then!" Kaito actually looked at me with a face of hatred while gritting his teeth.

Your anger is obviously misplaced. And that's disgusting; you're not actually experimenting different exotic tastes are you? (Sorry if there is an actual flavor of it!)

"Just leave me be" I held back a glower. Apart from Rin, Kaito was one of the few that isn't deterred by how straight-faced I am. And would even have the gall to try and rile me up.

Unfortunately for him and my sister, I never once gave them the amusement. And apart from pain, I can safely say that nothing can make me scream.

Wait... that came out wrong.

"Then you leave me no choice" I took that cue to hurriedly leave as I knew what was going to happen next.

Unfortunately for me, I knew this day was one of those days that I had to use force.

"T-Then we can share it..." The bastard _fluttered_ his almost non-existent eyelashes. "B-But we would be sharing the s-same spoon right?" The asshole held a pout in his lips. "I-It would be like an i-indirect k-k-kiss-*AGH!*"

I can only hope that act isn't correlated with my sister's...

Wait, why ask? When I already know it was.

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

"Why did you suddenly post two chapters already?" "You said you were going to work on your other fic!?" Are you abandoning that one and instead focus here?"

Please here me out before you ask those questions.

Okay first! I'm not abandoning my Charlotte fic. I am simply having trouble on how to continue it. Should I add new minor OC's for convenience? Add some extensive arcs to show what the Yu did in a daily basis? Or just follow canon with immediate reunion plot twist?

Yes, those are the questions that had been littering in my mind. And I'm having trouble continuing since my mind often tends to leave a certain plan in favor for a new decision. So if I suddenly choose a course of action with some hesitation, in the end, plot ideas may get jumbled up or maybe even some events may cross themselves out.

Simply put, I'm an indecisive bastard.

Well that answer's that right?

Now on to the second one. And this is a lot easier to explain.

I simply decided to write a 4-5k chapter for this fic. Then I suddenly notice that it was way too long and some events seem to stretch out further unnecessarily. So I halved it for convenience sake. (Look at my presently abandoned fic and you will understand)

As I said... indecisive bastard tendencies.

The author's note doesn't stop here however.

Its continuation is in the next one. And it is written there that I have some plans for this particular fic.

Furthermore, I will try and ultimately decide where to continue my Charlotte fic. So you can probably expect that its update will be next.

That's it, I guess. And enjoy reading all my fics altogether!


	3. Chapter 2

**Five Minutes Later**

I arrived right in front of the tall gates of Vocaloid High.

Numerous students passed by my standing figure. I then continued to walk casually, reaching the main building.

The school itself was relatively good institution. With complete classes of academic, music and arts, and even sports. Along with the school's giant land area to accommodate different facilities that had been used for those purposes. And moderately possesses strict regulation of rules and policies.

All in all teenagers would naturally gather. As it is also a well-known school that had gained a significant amount of recognition in the years.

For me though, it was just like any other school when you just look at it in the surface. Remove the ornamentation and decorations aside. You have a normal boring school where you are forced to seat and listen to educated people, study for exams, fulfill requirements and participate in sports.

It was not really exciting all that much when you think about it.

Walking along the hallways. My every step became unheard as it was subdued by steps of others. My gaze directed forward to find a classroom named 2-A.

"Look he's here"

My facial expression didn't show any kind of change as I continued walking.

"He's got that face again"

"Those eyes are kind of creepy"

"He's really different compare to his sister"

I forgot to say that gossips don't fail to try and make a presence here.

But it's everywhere. Gossips, rumors, and hearsay. Once recognized, it would just usually be temporary when another emerges. But once caught, you can't escape it and you definitely can't stop it.

Though, that doesn't make it any less irritating. But by properly adjusting, anyone can be accustomed to this kind of environment. Well, not anyone. Though, it works for me.

Remember how I stated that I was a self-proclaimed loner? And it's been prolonged since even when I was a first year? Well actually, I am sort of a unique case.

Long story short, my decent interaction with people in general could be counted with a single hand of mine. And it seems that without conversing normally, you'll be labeled a loner of sort.

"Look! He's looking here!"

"*Shush!* He'll hear your bratty mouth!"

"I can't help it! He's super cool with that kind of look"

"..."

That's the unique part of why it stayed. No more explanation needed. On second thought, let's listen to some more. At least ones that are actually useful.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear?"

"What? You look way too excited"

"Excited!? How can I be excited when I caught word of a stalker here in the school!?" Hmm?

"Stalker!? That's like totally creepy!"

"I know right? They also said that the stalker was a female of all things!"

"*Gasp!* Obsessed much? That girl totally needs to stop!"

"I know right? Oh, and have you heard of that trend in-"

I quickly withdrew my listening. See? Some rumors never even last that long in conversations. As long as it doesn't interest them, it would just disappear like smoke.

But a stalker huh? I admit their quite rare in this school. But almost all of those cases were recorded to be somewhat disturbing. And isn't that a scary thing? Though it only happens to those well-known ones.

I abruptly halted as my dull eyes drew up towards a small label board. The numerical 2-1 printed black on the white board. Suppressing a sigh. I momentarily stayed near the doorway.

I should probably call Rin. Bells' going to ring soon and she's not here yet. Probably walking and chatting with Kaito right about now. Those two are close since back then, probably even closer now. I can even suspect that Rin kind of has a crush for the annoying guy, though she doesn't really show it around me, yet.

Not that I have a right to intrude. I mean it is my sister's life. I'm not one of those over-protective brothers to constantly worry about her. That was my mom's job. And as annoying as Kaito is, I've known him for about all our life and I know he cares for Rin. Don't know about his feelings though.

And I'm not just telling myself this to get Rin off my back along with Kaito. And it's not like they earned my ire because of all those sexual innuendos over the years. Yes, this is not because of that at all.

I brought my phone out before dialing the number. Before proceeding place it close to my ear as I heard ringing. After a few suspiciously long seconds, the call finally connected.

"Hello Rin? Are you-" I was cut off in the other end.

" _Did you hear that Kaito-kun?"_ -kun? The voice indeed belonged to my sister. But I never once heard her call Kaito that before.

" _Probably just the wind Rin-chan"_ -chan? Likewise, Kaito never call Rin that way too. Okay, what's going on? And why the hell are they whispering?

" _Okay then. Let's continue"_ Continue what?

" _You said this was your first time right?"_ Firs-?

" _Y-Yes it is. So please try to be gentle from now on okay?"_ "..."

" _I'll try Rin-chan. And I just wanted you to know..."_

" _W-What is it Kaito-kun?"_

" _...You're absolutely beautiful right now"_

" _AHHHHH! JUST LIKE THAT! AH! AH! AH! KAITO-KUN! GIVE ME MORE!"_

" _YOU'RE SO TIGHT! RIN-CHAN!"_

" _I CAN FEEL ALL OF YOU! YOUR FLESHY POLE IS SO FABULOUS!"_

" _SO DO I! AH! I'M CLOSE RIN-CHAN! WHERE DO YOU WANT IT?!"_

" _INSIDE ME! GIVE IT TO ALL TO ME!"_

" _HERE I GO! RIN-CHAAAAAAAN!"_

" _KAITO-KUUUUUUN!"_

"I can hear some nearby cars by the way" I palmed my face. These two...

It was a miracle I still managed to get by after dealing with these two idiots for so long. I can only thank God that the phone isn't on loud speaker. If it is, well... you get the idea.

" _...Stupid modes of transportation"_ I heard Rin mumble.

"It seems that you guys are now walking. Hurry up or you'll be late" I informed. Be thankful I still do this Rin.

" _You're no fun Nii-chan!"_ Yeah, if some people heard what the both of you said earlier. I don't think I can.

" _Yes, Len-kun! At least show embarrassment for once!"_ Shut your mouth Kaito.

"If that's all. I'm hanging up" I slightly groaned. I can never get a break with these two.

" _Wait Nii-chan!"_ Hmm? Probably another gimmick of hers.

"What is it that you need?" My impatience was prevalent with those words.

" _Geez! Just chill okay!?"_ Chill? That's what I've been doing until now Rin. And as I was about to retort Kaito interrupted.

" _Len"_ No -kun? And why is your voice suddenly serious Kaito? It doesn't suit you.

" _Do you know why we're doing this Len?"_ That was a rhetorical question right?

" _Look... *Sigh* I'll get straight to the point then. You've... change Len and I know my opinion doesn't matter in this but your sister's certainly does"_ I didn't reply. Not because I was shocked. But because it wasn't needed.

" _Kaito's right Nii-chan... I may not look like it but I really meant what I said earlier this morning..."_ It was rare to hear Rin's voice like this.

" _We do those things not because we want you to be irritated. We do it because I and Rin want to see if you're still capable of being irritated. I know you do but your clearly showing it the wrong way"_ "..."

" _And it isn't just affecting Rin. What you're doing is greatly affecting you Len... I still remember the days where you almost smile perpetually. And seeing you like this is just wrong okay?"_

" _Nii-chan..."_

"...I'm hanging up" I didn't even bother with pleasantries. I casually pocketed my phone.

Those two...

"..." My dull eyes seem to become duller. My lips staying thinned in its place. My breathing showing no signs of change.

To be completely honest, I was envious of them. Surprising right? Or maybe it was just natural for me to jealous of them.

In the deeper side of me, I was envious of what my sister had, that buffoon of a childhood friend possesses and how students can go on with their lives.

I'm envious because of how they appear to be. I'm envious because of how they can make connections. And I'm envious because of how they can feel joy and show what they felt.

I touched the edges of my lips. Tracing the thin line that I would usually display. Feeling the usual expression that I've grown tired of but still maintained because of cowardice.

Anyone would say that it would only take willingness and effort to get rid of my problems. Use my problem as a means to change myself. Genuinely believe that everything would be okay in the end.

I tried though. I tried to believe them. I tried to act accordingly. I tried to apply that ideology in real life. I tried to follow their examples.

But why was it so hard? So hard to decide where to start?

Was it because you need a mother and a father to support you? Or maybe even take it to the next step and find that _wondrous_ thing called love?

My gaze turned dreadfully cold without my knowing. Not even noticing how a nearby student scampered.

Unfortunately and surprisingly, love did the complete opposite for me.

I shook my head regaining my thoughts. No need to go deeper in that rabbit hole.

And no, I am not bitter.

Let's just say that I was too early to realize what love really is. Or at least how I find to despise the term "heartbreak" and anything related to that.

And how I finally learned that change is something that I really loathe until it was too late.

I didn't bother to suppress another sigh that came out of my lips.

Still...

I lifted my head to gaze forward. My steps revved without any enthusiasm.

Love or not. I was still secretly waiting.

Unknown to me, my hands clutched.

Secretly waiting for the moment where something or someone would soon allow me to change once again to a new leaf.

Dulled eyes becoming somber.

Though I had a chance and wasted it. I was still clinging hope.

I walk.

Hope that my own story would change my role.

*Step*

Throw in a plot twist for all I care. I just want to get out of my own self-deprivation.

*Step* *Step*

But I knew I was selfish. Truthfully so. Taking the efforts of my sister to make me alive for granted. Dismissing my childhood friend that was just concerned. And even now, wishing for something within my own lack of willingness.

*Step* *Step* *Step*

Maybe it was too late? Marking myself as a loner for two years. Not even trying. Melding contradicted ideologies inside my pathetic brain. Maybe I was a lost cause? Another worthless young man that would die one day without even trying.

*Bump*

And even thoug- huh?...who bumped into me?

 _It was as if the universe heard his plight._

I turned to look behind me. My dull eyes maintaining indifference.

My light blue eyes met vivid teal ones. Unnatural coloring that matched her long bright teal-colored hair that was pinned by two pink ribbons into mid-length twintails. Instead of a dark red blazer, she wore a light pink one. Her height and stature reached approximately about my nose.

"Ow~ That hurts you know!" I was about to apologize but...

I find myself responding lip-closed. What was wrong with my mouth? Even I know what proper greetings are right. Was it because of the girl? Sure, her teal hair and eyes seem unnatural but that doesn't mark her as ugly. No, a word like that doesn't even come close in describing the girl right in front of me.

If anything, she was the very definition of the term "beautiful".

I abruptly slap my cheek, harsh. What was wrong with me? This never happened before. Thankfully, the girl seemed to be ignorant of my sudden action.

My mouth remained closed. My eyes held a small yet significant surprise. Before dispersing, as I finally found my bearing.

"Sorry about that" I gave an even reply. From what I seen from that single sentence and her expression, the girl was one of those cheerful types. A sort of bad mixture when it comes to loners like me. So by apologizing briefly and not making much of a fuss. It would only take less than a minute before we forget the accidental interaction and go on with our lives. Essentially, I doubt I've ever seen her before. Maybe she was in another class, just visiting here to do some errands?

"Muu~ I'll forgive you this time then!" I nodded mentally. This was going on my direction. Yes, the girl was... the opposite of ugly. But I knew danger when I see one. I have enough cheerful types as it is. And furthermore, that sudden pause was just a normal reaction for a guy like me after all.

I expected her to walk past me. And I knew she expected the same. So being a gentleman, I took the first step forward. Not wanting to prolong the conversation any longer. It would do good to avoid her in the long run.

 _Then my feet stopped cold. A tremble running down my body. My feet not allowing me to take a step forward. It was as if I was a main character in a story. My every action affects the very prospect of a written tale. And stopping me to tell that I needed to do something to advance._

With a shook of my head the sensation disappeared. My stoic expression being betrayed by my apparent confusion. What was that about? I regained my bearing once again to take a ste-

"By the way...you're Len Kagamine right!?" My ears caught the question of the girl that should've ignored me. Continued on her way, but stayed due to a mysterious reason.

 _Change can sometimes be unexpected._

"...That's right" After a bit of hesitation I answered. "Is there something you need?" I asked the girl with those very same jovial toned eyes.

 _It would sometimes come off as simple and plain._

"Ehhh~" I felt her gaze scrutinizing me. "Hmm?" I couldn't help but reel back as she suddenly got closed. Feeling uncomfortable from the action was an understatement.

 _Nosy and suspecting._

"Um... miss?" I took a step back. "You're getting to close?" Thankfully, it seems that the girl realized what she's doing. But did nothing to return to her previous position. Her smile melding into a grin.

 _Daring and bold._

"As they say, you really are cute. And your certainly handsome up close" My stoic face was once again betrayed by the redness of my cheek. Ignoring murmurs of flattery was one thing. But a straight-up compliment was another thing.

 _Blunt and candid._

"Seems my stalking has paid off" Huh? Did I hear that correctly? I should probably be offended right? I could've sworn I heard something like that before... right. Just a few minutes ago.

 _Creepy and weird._

"Oh, I'm Miku Hatsune by the way" She introduced herself with a curtsy after an incredulous claim.

 _Mysterious and strange._

"How do you know me?" I stood my ground my impassive face never faltering. An unnecessary question I voiced out I know. "And what was that about stalking me?" The girl then nodded happily without shame.

 _Confusing and puzzling._

"I've been watching you since I got here!" I didn't know what to say. Should I be angry or just be plain scared? Or maybe shocked from how the girl who seems too excited?

 _Frightening and eerie._

"Um... Hatsune-san correct?" The girl pouted, she seems to want me to call her by her first name. Sorry, but that's not happening. I didn't even bother to get angry anymore. All that I want now is to leave. "If you don't need anything, then I'll excuse myself" Sometimes in life, you have to cleverly retreat rather than to go aimlessly forward.

 _Uncertain and precautious._

"Wait! Um..." She raised her hand to stop me while unexpected anxiety filled her eyes. I then notice that she seemed adopting a mild blush on her cheeks. Fidgeting in place while looking at me, she seemed to be suddenly embarrassed by something.

No, I repeat to myself. That was not cute.

 _But for all the different displays of unexpectedness..._

I didn't speak. Feeling fear for once in my life. I just want to sit in my own desk. Maybe monologue for the entire day, answer questions from teachers and promptly go home. Why does this have to happen to me? Was it because I pissed God off for internally complaining all the time?

 _In this story..._

Then suddenly, I witnessed her unexpectedly leap. Like a cat pouncing on its prey. Unfortunately in this case, she was the cat and I was her mouse. Her body soaring towards mine. I was caught off guard by the random action. I didn't even notice that I had been sent down towards the ground. My head slamming down, I was dazed and confused.

 _A story of a boy that changed to impassivity._

My front chest started to feel numb from the sudden impact of the girl that was now above me. Shrieks and squeals heard from the classroom but I barely heard them. My mind ringing crazily. But I could've sworn some of them were familiar. Questions littered my head that came out unanswered. What was I supposed to make out of this situation?

 _And a girl that abruptly became his different change._

I feebly lifted my head to gaze up. Already deciding to give the girl a piece of my mind before I collapse. No matter how the ache in my head throbbed painfully. My consciousness be damned. But what made me stop once again were her eyes.

Those vivid teal colored eyes were not showing any cheerfulness. Yes, it held surprise and anxiety but there was something apparent within those beautiful orbs. Something that dwarfs any kind of emotion that I was currently witnessing.

Resolution, determination and resolve.

The pure complete opposite of my traits. While I plaster indifference, the girl plasters determination in return. Something that I always secretly wanted to possess. It's as if the girl had decided to act rather than to stand by and be hesitant. Something that I've been doing all this time.

 _Their change would always be unique from the start, middle and last._

"Please be my boyfriend dammit! Wha-!?" My mind then proceeded to blank. Still not yet unconscious. Failing to comprehend the incredulousness of the situation. But before my mind reached its limit...

...something soft and a tang of mild onion greeted my lips before I succumbed into darkness.

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

Yay! Len died. The end.

The tragedy tag was there for a reason after all~ You just didn't expect it this soon to end huh? At least Len got a last mild onion-y smooch from our leek-loving idol... or was it?

Yes it was. At least not in the way some of you think so.

Joking that this is the end? Please. As an individual vested with power of an author to end this story, then I shall! (Cue obvious *Wink* *Wink*)

So to not end the story here. What would you do apart from loading the comments to the brim with "Continue it!" "Update!" and "Where are the lemons!"?

Easy. Choose if you want to change the story from tragedy to a slice of life one.

To be honest, this is my first vocaloid fanfic. And starting with a tragedy one is somewhat off right?

Additionally, I got the urge to start this story because of a particular fanart, which I will be placing in the content of this fic.

It's from xxhazukiixx (If I got that right?)

That fanart is so awesome! It depicts Len as a impassive type while Miku is the cheerful type. Then some small drawings around them where it shows their adventures! It really is awesome and cute!

Oops! We're getting sidetracked.

What I'm actually saying is that I am having second thoughts of how to continue this one. I'm all in for slice of life but I still want to hear your reviews!

And from the numerous fanfics that I read. I noticed that tragedy fanfics shine when it's only a one-shot or maybe even a two-shot. I don't know, that's my opinion.

Soooo! I repeat. Choose if you want a slice of life one or continue with tragedy.

And that's it I guess. I'll wait for your reviews while I work on my other fic that I haven't touched for about two months, meh.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rin POV**

 **10 Minutes Ago**

Let it be known that I, Rin Kagamine, love her brother very much.

"Are you implying incest!?" Rin hugged herself tightly. "I know I'm cute Len-niichan, but there are boundaries to be considered. And I know you're attractive in a weird and stupid way. But can you think of the medical complications that our child will have after a series of raucous and sweaty se-" My continuous tirade was stopped.

Okay, my love is probably _way too much._ But where's the fun if you don't have the ability to give more?

"Are you quite done?" I peered at my brother with hidden amusement and slight exasperation.

At least try to pause and stutter on the possibilities nii-chan! Don't make your adorable sister's daily attempts of cutely seducing you go all for naught!

I shall cross the barriers of sibling love! No one will be able to stop me! I'll become the prime minister of Japan just to change the laws damn it! Wait... I actually sound like a sister-type character in that anime I just finished... huh. Though, maybe if I follow some of their quirks, I might get a reaction from him...

A cute and loving-type imouto? Already got that covered!

Quiet and shy-type? One already is too much.

Ooohh! Maybe a sadistic-type! No whips or handcuffs in the house though.

...a blunt-type? Meh.

And while I was in my thoughts, my mouth suddenly opened involuntarily.

"It could be illegal but as a growing teenager I still have my needs" My mouth went autopilot. Genuinely thinking of the possibilities with a thoughtful look. I can see my brother's face remained impassive.

Now that I thought about it... they do say that incest is way kink- oops! Hold your innocent thoughts there Rin-chan.

"But anyways!" Nearly let myself fall deeper in the dark there. Be thankful you have a considerate imouto, nii-chan!

Though, after my completely reasonable daily rant, that did not get any kind of reaction from my brother like usual. I decided to end it. Seriously, he needs to chill. And not the kind of chill like what he was doing now.

"I swear I don't know the complete story of how you ended up like that. And I don't know if I ever want to know at all. But I seriously miss the cute and outgoing nii-chan that me and Kaito used to play with" I stated with an exaggerated sigh.

Too close. Let my somberness nearly crept in my tone there.

Stupid nii-chan and his stupid face.

Grasping the delicacy called as an orange in my hand. I absentmindedly threw the peeling which made its way to the trash bi-

"Score!" I exclaimed joyfully while my brother just look on with an uninterested gaze.

Can't it help to just crack a smile once in a while?

But in all seriousness, my stupid-niichan critically needs to relax and get rid of that stiff face.

He wasn't like this when we were younger. I and my childhood friend often comment that it's because of puberty or maybe he's just plain weird. It's probably more of the former though...

I tried to rile him up as much as I can by making snide remarks. But all of them failed except for physical pain. And with those eyes of his, it's as if his subconsciously emanating some sort of aura to make people not talk to him, much less interact with him at all.

"Really though..." I sigh as my eyes gaze planted on the kitchen table. Deep in thought.

Though I did hear some comments from my school that it's part of his charm. And he isn't exactly ugly, just the opposite. That's probably why he's not all that of a dork in school. Well, not that he gives a care about that.

But if he kept this up, he'll be alone forever with no friends and especially a girlfriend to marry him. And wouldn't that be a tragic final- Wait he does have one!

Correction; "did".

I found my mouth subconsciously open again.

"Was it because of-" My thoughts were shaken when my brother stood up.

"I'm going to school first. I'll cook and wash the plates when dinner arrives" I bit my lip imperceptibly as I saw the flicker of anger in his features. Knowing that I suddenly stepped on a landmine.

I do want my brother to react. But not like this.

"Don't be late" Watching him leave. I intended to apologize. But the wrong words erupted in my mouth.

"Hai~" I could only hope that my voice remained jovial. "Oh, and I think grandma's going to visit soon" What are you doing Rin-chan!? Just apologize damn it!

I tried to stand up and approach Len. But I found my feet not heeding my command. Why was it so hard to voice my own thoughts after I finally get a reaction out of him? Instead of jumping in joy, I just remained seating here frozen while slightly shivering from the very reaction he almost showed.

Worse, my brother tends to not show any anger at all. Just bottling it up and ignoring it completely. Truthfully, I would be happier being shouted at than watching him stay quiet and take it all.

I knew that wasn't healthy. And I just knew that he knows it too.

After I finally found my bearing to stand. I quietly made my way to the kitchen door. Peeking through the door side. I found Len just standing there as if in a daze. His gaze focused on the empty green sofa.

...the green sofa where Mom used to sit.

Shame that she isn't here to nag anymore.

Shaking out of my thoughts. I managed to fix my gaze only to see that my brother suddenly grunted. Slightly shaking his hand that appeared to be numbed.

I stifle a good-hearted sigh. You should really fix that fuse nii-chan. I'd do it myself, but I know you don't want something blowing up.

With another shake of my head, I then returned to the kitchen. Postponing my intent to express an apology. I may look like I'm ignorant, but that just outward appearances after all.

Cleaning up the kitchen table before making my way to the sink. My mind then descended to my earlier thoughts.

"...Wonder what Mom and Dad will do when they see nii-chan like this" I absentmindedly thought. The cold rushing water flowing down my soft and delicate hand.

Dad would totally clear his schedule without hesitation. He would try to convince nii-chan thoroughly to open up. And he would most likely ignore his workdays till the end.

While Mom would just straight up ask who've made her Lenny go so straight faced. If he doesn't say anything however, she would either deliberately go for a search herself or do household chores _by herself_.

Trust me; you wouldn't want to assign Mom of such a delicate task alone.

I released a wistful giggle thinking of the probable outcomes. It would either end up going peaceful or outright grate on nii-chan's head. Especially the household chores part.

Though if coming from an outsiders view. They would definitely say that we have a special familial relationship. Since nowadays, parents usually let their children solve their problems by their own. Likewise, for children, they would always want to prove that they're mature. Even refusing additional help from their siblings.

For me though, it isn't anything special at all.

I mean... isn't that what a family is all about? Always there for you through thick and thin? To become your guide? Console you in your worst times? And to be at each other's back for all eternity?

Okay maybe I'm a bit biased. I may even be delusional in thinking all of this. But apart from all of that, I can truly say that I am happy.

 _I was happy._

I momentarily squeezed the sponge a little tighter.

Why did it have to end is all I can wonder...

Well, not that I or my brother can do anything about that though.

I continued my task of washing the dishes. Trying to avert my somber thoughts.

I gave a sigh.

It was times like this that I wish nii-chan would be the receiving end of my great and oh so gloriou-

"*AGH!* A shout made the last dish almost slip from my hands. Barely catching it, I promptly sighed as I then carefully placed it on the dish drawer.

You'll pay for this Kaito! You almost broke my favorite plate damn it!

Taking off my apron. I then proceeded to enter the living room. Hearing steps, I stood by the sofa to greet the ice-cream addict.

"Hey-o!" I heard the blue head greeted as he entered the house.

"Kait-" I was about to reprimand him from almost destroying my platter before I stopped. "You're left cheek is pretty red there" I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I know right?" I saw Kaito caressed his left cheek with a little sting. "Len-kun's morning kiss had been pretty hot and tender unlike usual" He then gave a thumbs up. "You're tutelage had been ineffective like last time!"

"Really?" I blinked. Genuinely surprised by the outcome. "At least you got punched again though. That counts as something right?"

"Rin, my dear. Getting punched is anything but a good result"

"Maybe he's a sadist?" I pondered. "He seems satisfied to punch you though"

"I think that's just me being my annoying-self" I saw Kaito cross his arm proudly.

"Then, are you secretly a masochist Kaito?"

"Maybe" I paused before nodding prudently.

"Hmm~ it seems that my tutelage is taking affect after all"

"Yeah it di- what?"

"What?"

"..."

"Good morning Kaito!" I greeted with a big smile. "Want something to eat? We got oranges in the fridge" Kaito shook his head.

"No thanks. I have my ice cream pack with me" Giving a nod, I went back to the living room to retrieve my bag before returning.

"Let's go then shall we?" He nodded before we made our way outside.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"So role-playing seduction is still a no-go huh?" Lifting my hands below my chin I muttered. "How about I crank it up and get Gakupo involved?" Kaito gave a shrewd look of contemplation.

"Truthfully..." The blue head shrugged. "He'll probably cave in"

"Really!?" I jumped in joy. "Then let-" Kaito stopped me.

"But it may lead to him to craving for the other team though" I suddenly shivered subconsciously from the implication.

No! I won't let nii-chan be succumbed by other men! He's virginity belongs to m-!

"Hold your innocent thoughts there Rin-chan" I was thankfully snapped out of my reverie.

I then sighed as I felt my steps became heavier. Kaito sensing the sudden shift sighed to himself as well.

"How about your side?" I turned to him with a small smile. He just nodded curtly. Immediately understanding my answer.

Our walk then became quiet and serene. With the occasional noises of cars and students filling the background.

Personally, I secretly hate quiet moments like this.

It awfully reminds me of our quiet home. I've never felt like this when Mom and Dad were still around. They were always there to liven up the mood, or at least make the house a bit more welcoming.

In extension, that's probably why I hated seeing Len act so quiet... and lifeless.

"Um..." I started gaining Kaito's attention. "Sorry for troubling you again Kaito. You can just say something if you don't want to be involved in my craziness, you know" The teen just shook his head.

"Don't worry I don't mind" I heard him say without any kind of negativity. "I'm not your childhood friend for nothing"

I frowned.

"Maybe it's better if I stop this though. Sometimes I really think that all my attempts of making my family the way it used to be is impossible" I reasoned. "Ever since Mom and Dad..." My voice trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

But compare to being helpless, it definitely pales in comparison.

It thoroughly reminds me of the time where I cried in Mom and Dad's funeral. That feeling where you can't accept what's lying in front of you. You feel helpless, weak and powerless. The only thing that you can do was to stand there and take it all. Then afterwards, you just plaster a smile so fake and tried to cope. But inside, you already know that something can never be the same again.

People say that Len was weird. Some say that he was strange. And even others admit that I and he are nothing alike.

In truth, every time I hear those words, it kept reminding me that the only family I had grown up with was steadily drifting apart.

It's like saying that my every attempt in riling him up completely does the opposite. I remain jovial while he remains silent.

And worse, it was something that I can't change. Not without this desire to fix my only family right for once to disappear.

Maybe stopping _is_ the best way to go? Maybe I shoul-

"Then let's just try a different approach this time" I curiously turned to Kaito who was smiling.

"H-Huh?" Confusion became prevalent in my features.

"I'll pilot the flow this time" He stated with a confident tone. "Now I only need something tha-" He was interrupted with the sudden ringing of my phone.

I took my phone out. And read who was calling.

"It's nii-chan" I was about to answer when Kaito suddenly touch my hand.

Slightly startled, I turned to him.

"Just follow my lead" He winked while I just nodded with uncertainty.

He then started to discuss a plan of attack.

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

 **A Few Seconds Later**

I could hardly keep my giggles from erupting. Glancing towards my childhood friend, I knew we were on the same boat.

" _I can hear some nearby cars by the way"_ Good job nii-chan! That killed the mirth pretty damn quickly.

"...Stupid modes of transportation" I mumbled with a pout.

" _It seems that you guys are now walking. Hurry up or you'll be late"_ Nii-chan can you just give an effort to at least stutter?

"You're no fun Nii-chan!" It seems that we failed again though. But it was worth the effort.

"Yes, Len-kun! At least show embarrassment for once!" I turned to Kaito and give him a look.

That was pretty funny Kaito. But I think we really didn't change anything at all.

" _If that's all. I'm hanging up"_ I bit my lip. What to do? What to do?

"Wait Nii-chan!" I subconsciously called. Now what!?

" _What is it that you need?"_ I clearly heard his impatience from the other line. Something prompted me to answer.

"Geez! Just chill okay!?" I retorted back with slight anger. Something that I didn't voice too often or ever at all.

I was about to continue when Kaito suddenly took the phone in my hand. Looking surprised, I was about to ask him why when he suddenly spoke.

"Len" Huh? What are you doing Kaito? And what's with that completely uncharacteristic serious voice of yours?

"Do you know why we're doing this Len?" "..."

"Look... *Sigh* I'll get straight to the point then. You've... change Len and I know my opinion doesn't matter in this but your sister's certainly does" What the hell are you doing!? Using the direct approach is seriously a no-go!

I was about to reprimand him. Before he grinned and gestured me to reply to the phone. Is this what you mentioned about following your lead? Wait I'm no-!

"Kaito's right Nii-chan... I may not look like it but I really meant what I said earlier this morning..." I was more surprised by the tone of my voice. Was that really what I sound like if I'm emotional?

"We do those things not because we want you to be irritated. We do it because I and Rin want to see if you're still capable of being irritated. I know you do but your clearly showing it the wrong way" I turned to Kaito. Truthfully, I've never seen or heard him ever speak like this.

"And it isn't just affecting Rin. What you're doing is greatly affecting you Len... I still remember the days where you almost smile perpetually. And seeing you like this is just wrong okay?" "..."

"Nii-chan..." I subconsciously stated.

" _...I'm hanging up"_ And with that the line disconnected. There was a brief silence that descended.

"Well..." I glanced at Kaito. "...that worked"

I stifle a laugh.

"It did nothing though" I retorted while Kaito just shrugged.

"Maybe that approach was wrong all along" He stated. "We can always discuss another plan of attack" He suggested. The school's gate greeting our view.

"...Thanks Kaito" I stated with a low tone.

"You're welcome" Not even bothering to be subtle huh?

"No" I shook my head. "I mean it... thank you"

Yes... why stop when there were still numerous loads of choices to be considered?

It was times like these that I was glad I befriended someone that took the chance to see through me and my brother's surface. Though, it would be inevitable since he was a childhood friend after all.

"And as I said, don't mention it" He shrugged before grinning.

"So how about swapping his banana stash with ice cream for a change?"

"Sure, if you want to get killed Kaito"

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

 **Vocaloid High**

 **Two Minutes Later**

I can hardly believe my eyes.

Glancing towards Kaito with a stunned look. I was only greeted with the same befuddled look in return.

Rubbing my eyes shortly. I fixed my gaze forward, wanting to know if it was only a simple misconception.

But no, it was not.

There amidst the classroom. A mildly crowded one. Held a scene that does not happen quite often.

A boy being straddled by a girl in broad daylight!

"N-Nii-chan?" I mumbled lowly. Unable to believe the current development.

Correction! My nii-chan being straddled by a really beautiful gir- what!?

I robotically took a step forward. Raising my left feet before my right feet. I didn't even realize that I was now in front of the presently growing crowd.

W-Was my advance too subtle and unnoticeable? Do I need to become blunter in my approach? Does having unnaturally colored hair itch my nii-chan's fetishes!? Or was it pig tails!? Someone please tell me!

Maybe pouncing would be a better option?! Do I need to wear kinky clothes for better results!? Or just straight up ask him to bend me over the table and buttfuc-!

Hold you innocent thoughts there Rin-chan.

I was then shaken out of my thoughts. Weird, no one interrupted me. And no one certainly touched me. So why did I suddenl-oh...

Was that really my nii-chan? Of course I know! I'm his cute imouto after all!

I stood there wide-eyed. Not because everyone was watching a scene with a boy and a girl in a very intimate position. And not because how a girl so pretty was above a boy with a very visible determined expression.

But because of the boy underneath.

I expected nii-chan to shout and reprimand the girl that pounced above him. Even I know that he didn't want such an attention for him to happen. It would only be a matter of time for him to express his disagreement and be on his quiet way.

But it never came...

I did not, ever in my life, to expect him to just freeze there. Sure, he appeared he was going to pass out. But that did not include how he seemed... mesmerized.

It could be just a dust in my eyes. Or maybe even some kind of joke. But I do know one thing for certain...

I was now involuntarily taking steps forward.

Maybe I was just delusional. Or maybe even this was just all a dream. But I could've sworn something would be different...

I stopped my steps.

Maybe I was never really the one who would change him. My every attempt was completely worthless from the start.

Under the incredulous gazes of others I move.

Perhaps I may not be the one who will make Len thoroughly change. Maybe that was something tasked for another.

I move.

I don't know who this girl was. But if she had the ability to break Len's indifference just like that. I won't even care if I-

I stumbled.

"Eh?" I elicited a squeak. My body lurching forward.

"Please be my boyfriend dammit! Wha-!?" I rudely interrupted the girl's supposed confession.

"Owie~" I rubbed my forehead. Seating correctly after I tripped.

Oops. I accidentally slipped! Better apologize. Be thankful that you have a very considerate imouto nii-chan!


	5. Chapter 4

**Len POV**

 _The hot summer air remained palpable. Creating a dry yet tender ambiance. The warmness merging with the natural flow of the gentle wind._

" _Why?"_

 _The mild raucous sound of vehicles producing a sort of harmonious background. Mechanical chatters calmly filling the air, yet still retaining signs of human verve._

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _A soulless playground takes its mark. Today's moments of joy gradually ending with the setting sun._

" _I thought I could trust you..."_

 _Amidst the mentioned square. Two souls still skulk and have confirmed their presence._

" _But you're just like everybody else..."_

 _My light blue eyes were filled with disappointment and longing. While her emerald orbs held shame and guilt._

" _Then, for you... it was all worthless right from the beginning huh?"_

 _A desperate shake tried to convince my apathetic gaze._

" _You don't have to deny it. I could say that it's also my fault for being too dependent on you"_

 _Shout so frantic still attempted to plead. My only response was a disinterested turn._

 _"I should've known better..."_

 _Series of footsteps were heard. I tried to ignore._

" _But still..."_

 _Two pairs of shadows halted. Two pairs of shades under the orange sky._

" _I just wanted you to know..."_

 _Another turn. Another exchange of gazes._

" _The times we had together..."_

 _My look of faux happiness meeting her look of genuine sadness._

" _...was a very worthwhile experience for me till it lasted"_

"..."

' _What a stupid dream'_ I thought with an apathetic tone.

And why did it seem that my dream came straight out of a cringe love back story?

I lightly shook my head.

Furthermore, I don't think those lines are used in reality. Or better yet, aren't much used at all.

It's done by ignoring the other after a break up these days. People don't even try to establish a proper way of breaking their connection. They leave unexpectedly and suddenly. No reminder at all.

But you know what's funny though?

I quietly sighed.

It's like my dream is purposely reminding me of how cringy I was...

Change of topic. Did you know that I still have my eyes closed even now?

No? Well it's because of-

"He's going to wake up you know"

"It's perfectly fine! Nii-chan's gonna be surprised after this!"

Yeah, you get the picture. It only got worse when Rin practically shouted in my ear beside me. And it's just abysmal when I could feel that _she was just beside me_.

Who wouldn't wake up when you can practically here your sister's loud shouts next to you is beyond me.

Well I can't just open my eyes after hearing that right? Lately, Rin's pranks are bordering on a sheer level. And I prefer not to be on the receiving end of that.

Don't think you're not ever involved Kaito. I still remember the stunt you pulled this morning.

"*ACHOOO!* *Sniff* someone must be talking about me"

"No one ever talks about you Kaito"

"R-Rin, that kinda hurts you know"

It actually works? What the fuck!?

Well anyways, how to escape this? Hmm...

I definitely heard Kaito's voice the farthest. And Rin isn't actually quite subtle herself.

"This is taking too long. Why won't he wake up!?" My eardrums Rin! My eardrums!

"Patience Rin. Sometimes, waiting is the best way to go" Oh, just you fucking wait Kaito.

"I agree too!" My eardrums again! ARGH! Waaaaait... who are you? And why is your voice just beside me?

I lay there befuddled after hearing the new voice I haven't yet noticed until now.

Suddenly, memories of this recent morning come rushing in my mind.

I could perfectly remember that I had been confessed by a girl in the classroom. Is that the correct term to use? Of course it wasn't! I don't even know who the girl was to begin with! Why would she confess to a guy that treasures passivity like me is also quite beyond me!

Anyways, I could also remember the fact that I had been _pounced_. For others, it may be a very pleasurable moment for quite a beautiful girl to cling on you. But for me however, it would only garner rumors that would inevitably screw with me. Worse, it happened where public eyes are situated.

...Well, it's not like they could confront it to me however. I mean, people tended to avoid me and just prefer a more far way view. Don't treat me like a painting! Wait. That actually what I would prefer. Yeah. You all can continue to do that!

"He surely is a cutie from up close"

"..."

It's just my natural color I swear! My cheeks had always been this reddish!

I could feel a blush crept from my cheeks. That girl should be careful in spouting nonsense like those. They could lead to misunderstandings. And I don't even know her.

"Oooh! That's bold Miku-neechan! Even if nii-chan is asleep. That's still pretty quite daring!" My fucking eardrums goddamnit! Wait... nee-chan?

"I'm just stating a truth, Rin-chan. It's better than being dishonest after all" How come I get the feeling that your both exceedingly quite close?

"You're right Hatsune-san! Len is a cutie!" That's the last thing I want to hear from your idiotic mouth you bastard!

What to do!? How am I suppose to wake up now!?

"Well, anyways! I refuse handing my nii-chan even to you Miku-neechan!" Oh, right. A confession did happen.

"That's right! He still hadn't reciprocated my love yet!" Shut. Up. Kaito.

"Muu~ I'll take care of him I promise! I'm not gonna take no as an answer!"

Okay that does it. If this is just a joke I will get angry.

 _Chu~_

As I was about to open my eyes. I suddenly felt something... soft contacted my right cheek. Like a pair of lips. No, it was definitely a pair of lips.

I froze. Like really froze.

I could've sworn that this Hatsune girl is in my left. I can tell by her voice. So it can't be her.

Kaito, _the bastard_ , is the only farthest one. So that crosses him out as well. Not that I suspect him of such. Who in the fuck-

 **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIN!?**

"Beat that Miku-neechan!"

"T-T-That's-! You're siblings!"

"No fair Rin-chan!"

"Incest transcends all!"

Rin... I'm going to have some proper words with you. A long discussion about how normal siblings don't act that way, even if it is a joke or not. And how you don't just utter that word in public.

Okay, that truly does it! That fucking did it! Only prolonging this would harm me in the end! No use in finding an opportunity if this continues!

So with that, I shifted my head to the left. Carefully facing away from Rin. Before opening my eyes with no more hesitation.

Oh I immediately wish I hadn't.

My light blue eyes were met by teal ones. Unusual yet truly beautiful orbs that were etched on a very attractive face.

I suppress a gasp. Not because her eyes were beautiful, no I would not voice that, ever. But because of how our faces were literally an inch apart. And a little push would only be required for her lips to touch mine.

Yes, soft familiar lips that was an each apart from mine.

I wasn't stupid. And I know I was only avoiding it. I know the fact that it happened. No use in denying it further.

Since from the last consciousness that I prolonged. I also felt her lips overlap mine after the darkness engulfed me.

I know this girl remembered it too. Judging from the rosy blush that may not pale in comparison to mine.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

 **Flashback (Earlier)**

 **Rin POV**

"Okay. Who are you?" I stated while I closed the infirmary's door behind me.

I, Kaito and a girl with unnatural colored hair were presently situated in the school's infirmary. While my nii-chan was currently unconscious in a bed.

Wait...Unconscious? Bed?

Isn't this the perfect time for a little sister event!? I'll surely capture nii-chan's heart with a surprise wakeup call! Why I didn't do this from the start is a disgrace for the many imoutos in the world!

I immediately shook my head.

No Rin-chan! First comes business before nii-chan's heart. Wait... that was a wrong way to put it!

"Um... Rin-san was it?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when the girl in front called me.

"Okay, first up" I signaled my finger as I adopt a very serious expression.

This is for you nii-chan! Your little imouto is going to do her best to protect you while you sleep!

"Don't forget the -chan honorific. It's a protocol that everyone should call me except for Kaito" I stated with an utmost firm tone.

Time to establish the pecking order. Don't want anyone to keep forgetting that I'm the imouto here. No one will take that role but me!

"Why do you still keep exempting me?" I heard Kaito tearfully state but ignored it for the time being.

"Okay then, Rin-chan" I nodded.

"Second" I raised another finger. "No one but me is allowed to be the imouto of my nii-chan"

Don't want anyone having the idea of taking my nii-chan's heart with the imouto charm. Not on my watch.

"Right, gotcha" I nodded again.

"And lastly" I closed my palm and leveled an extremely cold glare.

"Nii-chan's virginity is mine"

"..."

"Sure!" I nodded once again. Glad we established the imouto rules.

Good thing nii-chan's asleep or he will surely pound my head for that.

"That's not fair!" I groaned while facing Kaito.

"You know the drill Kaito" I provoked with a smug grin. "That special opportunity is already reserved for me!"

"Not when I'll charm him first!" Grrr. You don't give up huh.

"That slap earlier this morning proves otherwise"

"It's a kiss! A hot and steamy kiss! And don't forget that was your plan! Wait... you didn't just make me a decoy for that right?" Damn. He catches on real quick. Not that I intend to admit it though.

I was about to retort to that incredulous claim when I suddenly remembered the girl currently watching us. Shaking my head for a second, I turned to address her.

"Okay. Who are you again?" I placed a hand on my waist.

"Miku! Miku Hatsune at your service!" I tsked. This girl got spunk that's for sure. Straddling my nii-chan just like that in broad daylight.

"What were you doing to my nii-chan?" I finally asked what was bugging in my mind.

She didn't confess right? My ears must have failed me back then.

"I confessed to your brother!" My thoughts turned to a halt.

No.

NO! I can't accept it!

"NO! I can't accept it!" Please be quiet for a minute Kaito. This is serious business now.

"Reasons?" The girl seemed surprise by my response. As if thinking I would give another over-exaggerated reply. Hmph. You don't know that my earlier greeting was merely a distraction for the real interrogation to catch you off-guard girl.

Well, some of it.

"I fell in love with him" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

So, it's that love at first sight thing. Sorry, but that reason is very low in my standards. Ridiculously low.

"Fell in love huh?" I then approached her with a certain glint in my eye. The girl flinched from my sudden change of demeanor. Even Kaito was slightly stunned.

"Y-Yes"

"I don't think I've ever saw you even once in this school. The color of your hair is practically one of its own. And how cheerful you seem to be, you'll be popular in no time at all or at least known" I firmly listed out as I keep approaching her. "It indicates that you're a new transfer student here correct?"

"T-That's correct"

I then stopped. My face mere inches away from her.

"Then why did you suddenly "fall in love" with my brother? Is there any _reason_ that you're infatuated with him? Why in the world did you suddenly held feelings for him so quickly? Is there a definite cause of your attraction?" I stared hard at the girl. Searching for any changes in her expression.

So far, only surprise was all I see. Probably from my successive rhetorical questions that she seem to notice. Hmm...

"Is there any purpose in what you're doing then? Any sort of motivation why you're doing this? Hidden agendas? Plans? Are you coerced into doing this? Is this just a flimsy bet that your friends forced into you? What do you want from my brother?" I paused. Waiting for an answer.

I know I'm being kind of a bitch here. But if this girl suddenly gets annoyed or angry by my approach. I can tell she's definitely lying.

You can't just "fall in love" with someone you hardly met. It would be categorized in the lines of a "crush" first. Even then, confessing this quickly set alarm bells in my mind. You can't just have the motivation to "confess" when your "crush" hardly knew yourself.

That only happens in fictional platform girl. This is real life were talking about. And in real life... nothing that instant can't happen just so conveniently.

I only noticed in my peripheral vision that Kaito seemed to be quiet yet still a little surprise. Well, I am bubbly and all as a person. So seeing me like this is sure to put people off. Even if they see me like this at the first encounter.

It's only natural after all. I only act specifically like this if it involves a change that affects the only family I have left. I don't care if my brother found this unpleasing. I'm not giving my only family just like that.

And hearing Len got confessed out of "love" is a very big deal for me. One heart-break is already enough for him. And how he _changed_ and ended up like now is still hard for me to accept.

"Well?" I frowned as I put an arrogant front. It's necessary. If this girl just says that it's a bet or how his handsome... I'm not afraid to get my mouth a little loose.

I gazed at her with unrelenting eyes. She stared at mine with surmounted surprise.

The girl's lips thinned. Then her gaze found itself lowering. Her hair shadowing her eyes.

I patiently waited. Waiting for the moment when I finally will choose a decision.

"I.." The girl's lips moved softly. My ears barely hearing the whisper.

"What?" I stated with a critical eye.

And what I heard went something clearly unexpected.

"I need to know what love is before it's too late"

What?

My mind went blank.

"What?" My mouth voiced out before my brain could manage to interpret the question.

I stiffly look at Kaito, who only returned a befuddled gaze. Both of us seemed to be really confused of what she had said.

Turning my head back to stare at the girl. This was the first time I realized that her gaze seem to hold something.

Was that firm resolution in her eyes? Sheer determination? Unending resolve? And a little touch of indistinct desperation? I'm confused! The response wasn't something I expected! And the tone she had used is unmistakably something noteworthy too.

...Is that the gaze what my brother saw that managed to genuinely break his facade for a significant moment?

"..."

I took a deep breath.

I cleared my mind.

I stare at the girl.

I open my lips.

"Fine, but you'll take the love struck teenage girl card. Sorry, the little sister role is all mine to keep"

Sorry I failed you nii-chan!

 **End of Flashback**

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

 **Len POV**

"And that's how I and Miku-neechan became bestie- *OUCHIE!*" I struck my sister's head with a hard pound.

"You lost me when you proclaimed over my virginity sis. I didn't bother listening after that" Rin gave me a glare while she rubbed the red mark on her head.

"I demand compensation for such violence!" Rin stated with gritted teeth. "You can't just hit your cute little sister in the head like that! I'm first and foremost a gentle maiden that needs care and love!"

"Yes. I. Can" I stated with an indifferent gaze. "Even more so when that "gentle maiden" spouts to everyone that her brother's virginity is hers. Willingly admits she has an incest fetish. And kisses her **blood-related** brother with clear romantic intentions in his sleep"

"It's just on the cheek! The cheek I tell you! You're so harsh nii-chan!"

I lightly shook my head before turning to Miku.

"So? What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring Rin's continued tirade.

"I'm waiting for your answer" I raised an eyebrow.

"Answer for what?"

"My confession silly" I heard her giggle. It was pretty angelic.

I sigh.

"Listen, Hatsune-san?" I state.

"Geez! I said you can call me Miku-chan!"

"Hatsune-san" She expectedly pouted. "While your feelings for me are quite lovely and admiring" I paused to see if she was listening before I continued. "And I see that you are attractive and most likely you're a girl with a good heart..."

"But I respectfully decline your confession" I answered bluntly and frankly.

"You may think of me as harsh. You may find me as cruel. But in my part, it needs to be said. You? Love me? I don't even know anything about you. And you don't know anything about me" I never once faltered as I spoke.

"It's a basic fact that love needs trust. Trust that you and I clearly don't have. It also needs time to grow. And that does not currently apply here" My simple words that hid a deeper meaning.

The girl clearly doesn't know anything about love at all. If just basing on her recent actions. But I can't blame her.

Most people think of love as something easy and straightforward. Feel some closeness and understanding for one another, then that's it. Maintain your relationship for a few years, and then you're official. Be there for another when comes to need, then your good to go.

No, that's only the surface. A mere part of what's ahead of you if you want to start a romantic relationship.

Love is more complicated than that. A lot more.

You're role isn't just to understand your partner. You have to accept them of their bests and worsts. Apply that understanding to accept the state they are into. Accept what makes them happy, angry, sad and etc.

Time is only a passing factor. Focus and take note on what you have done in every moment. And think of everything to make every moment in your relationship truly worthwhile.

You don't have to be there for one another all the time. But be sure to regret every absence you make. And use that absence to make the problems disappear even if your partner is unaware of it.

Long story short. Love is complicated. It is tiring. You have to consider every related and unrelated factor there is. It isn't just something that could be taken for granted. Not at all.

Most may argue with my philosophy of love. Some may rebuke. Tell me that my definition of love is too shallow. And merely someone with some kind of experience to gloat.

But...

...how can you understand love if you can't even admit to yourself that you can understand it at all?

"I don't know your reasons for suddenly confessing to me. But either good or not, it definitely did not come from love at all" I finally finished my sentence.

"I see..." I nod. I can visibly see and hear her sadness. But it had to be done. I wasn't just doing it for my sake. I was also doing it for hers. If I did accept, in the end, she will come to inevitably regret it.

"I know that love is complicated to begin with. Yet I knowingly took the easy route..." I nod again. See? You had it in you after all. Learning from past mistakes isn't as bad as it seems to be.

"No. The truth is... I don't even know how heavy the concept of love is" If I could just give you a thumbs up, I'll be doing it with my two hands.

"Then I'll just have to understand it more thoroughly I guess..." Yes... you're indeed correct about that.

"And maybe next time. You'll definitely answer my feelings once and for all!"

"..."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" My eyebrows kept twitching. This girl...

"Of course I did!"

"Then why-" I was interrupted when she put a finger on my lips.

"Now, now. All that aside, don't think I forgot how you stole my first kiss, boy" What!?

"That was an accident! And my head's was sent banging on the floor for crying out loud!" I shouted reflexively. My facade breaking almost instantly.

"Really? You seem to enjoy it thoroughly enough" W-Wha-!?

"No. I personally did not" My face seems to betray what I said.

"You're too embarrassed now given the fact that you seem to have a girlfriend before" I instantly turned to Rin.

"Did you tell her?" I said sharply.

"No nii-chan! I absolutely did not!" My head was turned against my will before I had the chance to speak. Now my gaze returned to Miku again.

"It's pretty obvious to tell when you gaze at me and lecture me after all" G-Guh!

"So what of it?" I attempted to sound irritated. I failed.

"Then... was that your first kiss?"

"I have no reason to tell you"

"And I have a reason to do it again" I felt her soft hands tightened the hold in my cheek. Before pulling my face closer to hers.

"Fine! It was my first! My first!" I quickly retrieved my head after she released her hands. Damn this girl had a very tight grip! And why can she just willingly kiss a stranger like me!?

"See? You just have to answer honestly" She suddenly patted my head. I brushed it off mine.

"I'm leaving" I abruptly stood up and decide to leave. Well, I at least tried to.

"Wait! You're not leaving just yet!" She pulled my hand when I was able to stand. To only be pulled backwards while the girl quickly straddled my waist.

"W-What are you doing!?" I shouted before sending a glance towards the two strangely quiet duo in the room.

"While I am whole-heartedly against this nii-chan. I think you deserve this. You definitely need some love anyway" What a little sister you are!

"Sorry, Len-kun. Just a small payback for giving me no chance to even say anything when this chapter reached about halfway" What the hell are you talking about!?

I felt familiar soft hands grip both sides of my head. Ever so slowly, the girl above me turned my head forward.

Only to see the girl looking at me with-

 _Those vivid teal colored eyes were not showing any cheerfulness. Yes, it held surprise and anxiety but there was something apparent within those beautiful orbs. Something that dwarfs any kind of emotion that I was currently witnessing._

 _Resolution, determination and resolve._

 _The pure complete opposite of my traits. While I plaster indifference, the girl plasters determination in return. Something that I always secretly wanted to possess. It's as if the girl had decided to act rather than to stand by and be hesitant. Something that I've been doing all this time._

My eyes significantly widen. My mind becoming numb.

T-This is-

"Hey..." I heard her whisper softly.

"Y-Yeah" Did I just stutter?

"You said that kiss was an accident right?"

I nod. Before realizing what would happen next.

Oi! Don't you dare!

"*GUH!*"

Against my better expectations, the girl promptly bashed her forehead against mine.

The feeling of light-headedness takes the entirety of my mind.

N-Not again!

"Please be my boyfriend dammit! Teehee~" My mind then proceeded to blank. This was the entire thing happening all over again! Damn it!

My eyes slowly closed from disorientation. But before my mind reached its limit...

...something soft and a tang of mild onion greeted my lips before I succumbed into darkness.

Again.

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

I'll be making this a rated M in some point in the future. Because of the curses I inserted. For me, I think reading some curses in a comedy fic are pretty hilarious.

Not because of lemons. I somewhat dislike the idea of putting lemons in a fic. Some fluff is good but not lemons, no. Sorry if anyone is disappointed about that.

Not because I think lemons are disgusting. No! I don't think of it as revolting at all. I like lemons myself in fact. It's just that, I don't think it would really work out in this story well.

I've seen some stories where they incorporate lemons. I have no problems with that of course. Some of them are actually quite good. They balance the main story with the fanservice (i.e. lemons or can that be categorized as such?) and the actual plot line quite remarkably.

But I've also seen some stories where they suddenly insert a lemon at first before ultimately making the whole fic be stuffed by lemons to a degree at some point. Everything then warps to sexual innuendos, daily flirty advances, casual sexual intercourse moments and even where character development is entirely developed in those lemons themselves.

And I may have a slight dislike in reading those fics, to be honest.

Just my opinion. Everybody has one. And I've said my piece.

What I am more actually worried about is how I write the lemons and controlling the flow of the story from there.

And as you may have probably noticed. I suck at managing events and dividing it appropriately chapter by chapter. I just stuffed some major events in the chapter before just moving on to the next one. A trait that I seem to never leave from.

Though if you really want some lemons to happen. I may just skip it and just avoid writing it all together before moving on to the next event.

Oh and for my Charlotte fic. No lemons too I'm sorry. I just kinda felt that it feels wrong to make lemons in any of Jun Maeda's masterpieces.

Just an innocent wimpy kid passing through.

But most probably the results and outcomes of rape sites that will emerged later in that story as Yu will go ballistic and burn it to the ground eventually. No, I'm not insane. It's just for the plot. The plot!

Well, that's it. Wait for another chapter of Love Didn't Changed Me (She did).


	6. Chapter 5

**Len POV**

"...nggh..." I rub my eyes tiredly. A subtle yawn escaped my lips.

As my eyes finally gained recognition, my mind instantly processed my current state.

" _How long was I asleep?"_ A question came in mind. _"...and is this my room?"_ I frowned from the thought. My eyes not betraying what I'm currently seeing.

Truth be told, I was in my room. It had my normal closet, my normal desk, my normal be- Okay what the heck is going on?

I can clearly remember that I was sent in the infirmary a few moments ago. So why am I in my room? Shouldn't I be there instead of here?

Sitting up jadedly. I waited for my tenuous fatigue to dissipate. Whilst I was feeling my senses, my mind was suddenly assaulted by... memories.

Placing a finger atop my lips. I vividly remembered the particular sensation of a lip lock.

I should've felt something. Yes, that would absolutely be a normal reaction.

Happiness? Out of the question. Getting a kiss that way did not make me happy whatsoever.

Irritation? Possibly. Anyone can get irritated by misplaced insistence after all.

Justified anger? Most likely. Does it count if it was a cute girl that was forcing herself on you?

...

Unfounded Guilt? "..."

I pursed my lips. Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts.

Why that though? Was there any reason why he, of all people, should be guilty by stealing a girl's first kiss even if it was the other way around?

I'm not stupid. If anything, admittedly, the girl was. Maybe she wasn't up to date about a fact that a "first kiss" is held high in this part of the world.

While I didn't make such a fuss about that fact like the majority. Truthfully, I didn't actually care at all. But wasn't it common sense that dictates that you shouldn't just kiss a person you hardly met or hardly seen for that matter?

"This is tiring" I growled out shaking my head once more. With another sigh, I got up before walking to my closet to get ready for the da-

I stop.

On second thought. I should probably first ask Rin for some questions about how I was transitioned from the infirmary to my room.

...and why I was changed in my pajama instead of my school uniform without even remembering of doing so.

My eyebrows creased from the latter.

"Good morning nii-chan!" I turn my head to see the girl in my thoughts.

Rin stood by the fully opened door with her ever bright smile. I didn't even heard her come in. Well, whatever.

My mouth readied the second question in my mind before it promptly closed.

"Good morning?" I asked confused. My mind tried to analyze the specific phrase but to no avail.

"Oh! It's about 2:00 AM but it's technically morning now"

"What?" Came my intelligent response.

Seriously, what?

"Mou~" Rin pouted. "Didn't you know that when midnight passes it is now considered morning nii-chan?" She placed a hand on her right hip. "You should be ashamed nii-chan! Such a simple concept is easy enough to understand!"

"Wait a minute. Let's backtrack a bit okay? I'm genuinely confused right now" I stated while rubbing my temples.

Who wouldn't?

"Okay, first how long was I passed out?" I asked calmly. Too calmly.

"Hmm~ About 14 hours nii-chan!" She answered.

"So... I missed school today..." I muttered. Not even entertaining the number of hours I slept. Too tiring.

"Yes!" Rin responded. Oblivious to what that practically meant. "Sensei asked me to take you home under the pretense of you not feeling so good. And I was excused also as a little sister that should be taking care of you!"

"Who carried me?" I instantly asked upon hearing her side of the story.

"Kaito did"

"..."

"Oh, don't worry though!" She replied. "I made sure that he didn't touch you unnecessarily on my watch!" I nodded stiffly.

" _Upon your watch huh?"_ I numbly thought. Deciding not to ask the times _she had not been on watch._ That doesn't actually assure me.

"Well I can still feel no changes, so that's probably a good sign" I mutter.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" I shook my head. I then addressed what was on my mind earlier.

"Who changed me in my pajamas while I was passed out?" I know it's pretty dumb and dangerous to ask. But I just couldn't help it. Is it wrong to worry about the chance that my body had been violated?

"That's me nii-chan!"

I sigh. Of course you did.

"You've definitely grown below~" Why do you have to say that!?

Another sigh. Yesterday had been clearly unique to say the least.

A weird confession and having your mouth assaulted, passed out over half a day, getting carried by a guy with questioning preferences and having your sister with brocon tendencies change your clothing while seeing your unmentionables is definitely not normal right?

...Wait, isn't this a bit weird? This doesn't usually happen in the real world right? And it's pretty much successive at that.

No too tired. No need to think about it. And I should never even try to.

A yawn escaped my lips. I rubbed my tired eyes. Huh? Was this because I didn't get enough rest or resting is not actually effective to calm me down after asking those questions?

...I guess I'll just sleep this off.

"What about you Rin?" I asked as I stopped my turn. Facing my sister who still had that ever bright smile on her face.

"What's up nii-chan?"

"Why are you still awake?" I asked. "It's pretty early to prepare for school"

"Oh" Rin suddenly pursed her lips. Twiddling her fingers just above her non-existent chest.

I tilted my head. Confused by the sudden change.

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head. "I couldn't sleep when nii-chan didn't wake up for a few hours. So I ended up not getting any sleep just to check if you're fine" She giggled nervously. "I didn't even realize how much time I spent getting worried" Giving me a smile, I paused briefly.

"..."

Stupid imouto.

"Huh?" I heard her squeak when I placed a palm above her head.

"You should've just rested idiot" I chided softly. "You might end up sleeping in class because of this" I gently stroked her soft blonde hair. "How can you explain that then to the teachers?"

What a troublesome sister I have.

"Hey! I may be a bit of a slacker but I can focus listening to lessons just fine!" She pouted, as if offended by the idea. My lips curved slightly upward.

I sometimes forget that Rin is actually the smarter of us two. Not that I'm dumb, but she's about a level or two higher than me. While she may be a bit... eccentric, she takes education very seriously, surprisingly.

"Just sleep" I then released my palm above her head. "At least rest for a few hours. I'll be the one making breakfast today and I'll wake you up at the right time okay?" She nodded cheerfully from my suggestion.

"This could've gotten better if my earlier wishes came true!" I raised an eyebrow from her words.

"Which is?"

"I've been waiting for the chance to witness your "morning wood". After I took a picture of it, I'll then compare it to my picture of your "concealed state" from earlier!"

"..."

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah nii-chan?"

"Remember that lecture I promised yesterday? About the proper relationships of a little sister to a big brother?

"Crystal clear!"

"Forget sleeping. Seeing that your wide awake now, let's begin that lesson right away"

 **Few Hours Later**

I trudge along the bustling streets heading my way to school. My steps barely heard as people walked the same district.

My lips remained in a line as always. Ignoring any kind of specific noises from the voice I hear in my back.

"We're going to be late Rin" I turn my head slightly from behind. "I thought you love education? Aside from me, I always assume you love your attendance above all else?" The only response that I heard was a huff.

"What? Is this because of earlier? Well... I think it's safe to say that it would become an inevitable lecture" Earlier had been a very sensitive topic... well for Rin that is. I was just glad that it was over. Now I was just hoping for Rin to just stop and-

"Baka! Stupid nii-chan! You know well that incest is supreme! Why can't you just understand its kinkiness!?" No surprises there I guess. It looks like I still have to hammer it down to her head.

And Rin, don't shout. You're gathering a lot of stares. And it's really _really_ painful.

I shook my head as I heard her steps prompt closer to mine.

"Just because Miku-neechan kissed you... it doesn't mean you just have to leave me hanging by the sideline" How can stares be this painful? Seriously, just stop your mouth for a second.

"I mean think about it. Was my body too unfit to your standards? Or were my _skills_ to mediocre?" Can this get any worse?

"Good morning Len-kun!" Of course it does. I should've foreseen this.

Seeing the certain blue head in my sights. I hurried my pace to avoid being affiliated with the two.

"I'm going ahead. Just don't be late Rin" Deciding to choose the wise way. I sprinted forward leaving them.

"Wait nii-chan! I forgot to tell you that Miku-neechan will-" I didn't hear the last part of what Rin said. Truthfully I didn't even care. It wasn't even my business.

 **Few Minutes Later**

Making my way towards our classroom. I arrived by the door as I attempted to catch my breath. Not because of exhaustion from the run but mostly due to relief.

Lightly shaking my head. I went inside the classroom. Before a voice was heard.

"The sun shines brightly today Len Kagamine-dono" My attention drew towards the voice.

It was one of my classmates. A male with waist-length purple hair that was tied into a long ponytail. He also wore the standard white uniform. But the only difference of a matching white kimono draped over. A fan held in his hand pointing at me.

"Yeah... good morning as well Kamui-san" I greeted back awkwardly.

The gentleman-like teen's name was Gakupo Kamui. He was a pretty cool guy. His mannerisms and preferences heavily borders on formality and culture. I can only assume that his behavior was influenced by his family's customs. Well, being born from a noble family can do that to you.

"No necessary discomfort Len Kagamine-dono" Gakupo chuckled. "We are classmates and friends are we not?"

"Hmm" I could only nod sheepishly as I went to my seat. I and Gakupo aren't that close to call our relationship as "friends". It leans more onto simple acquaintances. But that didn't mean I hated him. Gakupo is just an overall nice guy despite being born in a noble family. And my twin is more of a friend of him than me.

"You're unaccompanied again I presume?" Gakupo noticed as he asked. "Without Kaito-Shion-dono's and your little sister's presence?"

"I just went ahead... again" I shrugged slightly. "They should be arriving any minute now" Gakupo nodded from my short answer.

"I see..." He pondered. "They best hasten if they don't want to-" He was interrupted when someone spoke.

"Good morning you two!" A hand slammed in a table between where I and Gakupo sat.

I didn't reply. Already knowing whose the owner of the familiar voice is. Preferring to place my head on top of my arms, I ignored the new visitor. And it had seemed to tick off the sender.

"Geez Len-chan! A greeting is supposed to be exchanged!" Why does calling me "Len-chan" set some alarms in my head? Or is it just me?

I opened my eye slightly to view the new adversary.

The female was wearing the standard female uniform. But without the dark red blazer covering her white polo-shirt. And short locks of dark red with matching mirthful reddish eyes gazed at me.

"You're... quite early" I muttered with my tired eyes blinking once. "...Sensei"

...No I'm not lying. While the girl had a young-looking face and height that matched a certain childhood friend. Don't be fooled by the reality of the world. Even if the standard uniform strangely fits her well-proportioned... assets.

"What are you talking about~" I suppressed a shudder. "I'm your classmate, Len-chan. Teehee~" With a wink and slight bonk on the side of her head. The supposed "teacher" expressed.

No. Just no. Please stop. No matter how many times I see her like this. It's still weird to watch.

"M-Meiko-sensei..." Thankfully, Gakupo managed to find his bearings to speak. Albeit with a slight stutter. Meiko then turned to Gakupo with a bright smile.

"Call me 'Meiko-chan' dear!" Chan?

Slightly deterred, Gakupo continued talking. "While you may be categorized as a... fine _young_ lady. Can it be requested that you display at least some... control with your..." He added a cough. "...recreational hobbies?"

"What are you talking about Gakupo-chan?" The very same person visibly shuddered. "Is my _hobby_ too stimulating for a gentleman like you?" Wait... did she just purr? "Wanna go on a date with _young-teenager_ me? We can even go all the way" Yep, she did purr.

I knew Gakupo didn't blush from the suggestive implication. No, I could tell he was outright terrified.

"Recreational hobbies?" I scoffed slightly. "So you're telling her that dressing up and mimicking a student's status in the school while holding a position of a dignified teacher is a mere hobby? Just be honest and outright tell her that it's practically illegal and a very bad way to attract victims dumb enough to _not_ guess her own biological ag-Ow!" I felt a sharp force impacted my head. Rubbing my head. I brought my face up to look towards the student-cosplaying teacher.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Meiko-sensei waved her finger with a shook of her head. "It's quite rude to tease your teacher like that Len-chan" With a sigh. She looked at the ceiling. "You don't just understand the wonders of having a young face when you're about to reach thirty"

"Now playing as a teacher huh?" I replied automatically. I wasn't done yet. "And what do you mean 'when you're about to reach thirty' Evidence clearly dictates that you're well above that unattainable numbe- Gah!" I shouted in pain.

"Tch. Why can't you just stay quiet like you usually do?" Meiko-sensei huffed. Crossing her arms under her chest. "Anyone can have dreams right?" She then sighed longingly. "A dream that I seem to never reach" I can't help but give her a look of slight sympathy despite my earlier thoughts.

Even if Meiko-sensei is somewhat "partner-less" throughout her thirty years. Anyone with a mellow heart such as herself would find it hard to not spend her time with absolutely no one to support her emotionally. Hey, even if I have a very cynical perception of love doesn't mean I can't sympathize for another.

"But I came to realize that I had been following the wrong road" Meiko-sensei dramatically started. "Nowadays, older men prefer responsible and young rich women to accompany them" She then clutched her fist before raising it up. "But that doesn't equate for fresh high school students! With a little sway of your ass and a little bat of your eyelashes, they come to needy women like desperate virgins! I just have to be patient!" Now, if she can only take her head out of the gutter. I can even admit that I feel bad for her.

And that... was a very specific example. Please act as a teacher for goodness sake! This discussion should not be started by you of all people!

"It seems that nii-chan is on a roll again!" I groan as I saw Rin entered the classroom. "You already have the little sister flag, the _alternative_ route and even the unexpected girl flag! Now you're just triggering the young and needy teacher stereotype" Is the last one even a troupe?

"See! Someone who can understand me!" I place a palm on my head.

"Now that you have stated that Rin Kagamine-dono" Gakupo suddenly voiced out. He then turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "I can't help but recall yesterday's minor debacle. What is the origin of that event I wonder?"

I instinctively turned my head.

"What happened?" Meiko-sensei stated, confusion ridden in her face. "I was too busy preparing my cutesy uniform to greet the new transfer student" That put a stop to my thoughts.

"Transfer student?" I asked. Feeling some kind of trepidation forming in my stomach. Easily piecing the puzzles of yesterday.

"You don't know?" The teacher stated before shrugging. "Oh right, you got sent home yesterday. You'll eventually know later" She then stood up from her seat before heading her way towards the door. "Time to change my outfit I guess" With an irritated sigh, the teacher exited the room.

"Nii-chan just got a smooch of his life Gakupo-san!" Rin cheered. "I can still remember it vividly!"

Oh, looks like the stares returned. Wait, no. They've been staring at me since I arrived in the classroom. I just seem to never notice it earlier.

"Yes, that is understandable" It is!?

 ***School Bell***

"Looks like the class is about to start" Gakupo informed. "Let us discuss further afterwards" With a nod, the former and Rin sat on their respective seats.

I shook my head. With a quiet sigh, I brought out my notebook from my bag to the table.

So, that Hatsune girl is the transfer student huh? I mentally pondered before questioning myself.

What should I feel about all of this? I thought to myself.

Happiness?

Irritation?

Justified anger?

...

Unfounded Guilt?

I shook my head once again, clearing my thoughts.

Well, not that I can stop the inevitable. I'll just let my instincts prove itself once more I guess.


	7. Chapter 6

**Len POV**

 ***Tick Tock***

I stared.

 ***Tick Tock***

"Hey Gakupo-san! Same schedule?"

 ***Tick Tock***

"I concur, Rin Kagamine-dono. Indeed, it would be pleasant to accompany friends for lunch"

 ***Tick Tock***

"How about you Neru-chan? Teru-chan?"

 ***Tick Tock***

"We would be glad to Rin-chan!"

 ***Tick Tock***

"I'm cool with that..."

 ***Tick Tock***

"Awesome! I'll text Kaito to reserve us a seat in the cafeteria then!"

 ***Tick Tock***

My eyes twitched.

 ***Tick Tock***

WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?

I gave a quiet sigh as I stared across the classroom wall clock.

Classes had started hours ago. Presently, it was now lunch time. After Meiko-sensei had dismissed us. Students prepared to either leave or stay in the classroom.

With most people leaving the classroom, few were staying. Either they got their own bento or was just preparing to leave.

As I was in my thoughts, someone approached me from behind.

"Nii-chan!" Came my little sister's voice, I look towards her across my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly with an edge in my tone. I, not even noticing why I was so strung up.

"Eh!? How cold nii-chan! You're cute imouto just simply called you" Rin shrieked in surprise.

I blinked, now fully noticing Rin's presence. I coughed slightly from my rude display. Trying to calm down. It was a good thing that there were fewer people inside the room. But nonetheless, it had been out of tact.

"What do you want now?" There better.

"That's worse! How cruel! You're so cruel nii-chan!" Rin chided. I merely gave a shrug as I stood up.

"So, is there something important that you have to say?" I questioned. While I prepared to make my way out of the classroom. Intending to go to the cafeteria.

While I can make my own bento. And so does my sister. Rin, herself, was heavily adamant opposed to such a suggestion. It even got to the point that she would chastise me whenever I was caught preparing it in the kitchen during weekdays. Saying stuff like 'it's a waste of effort' or 'money can take care of that' and even 'that's what girlfriends are for'. We would argue until it was late, so I was forced to abide to such a wasteful and ignorant lifestyle. Only when I had no chance to make my own lunch though.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

"Oh, right! Do you want to join us for lunch nii-chan?"

"No, thanks" I tuned her out instantly. Now walking a few meters away from her.

"Instant rejection!"

Now that I think about it... I should really tell correct for acting like that. I didn't really like spending way too much money for cafeteria food. Not that it was too expensive but homemade food is definitely better than anything else in my opinion. And it would most likely help us in our expenses greatly.

While our deceased parents left us a sustainable capital until we graduated for college or may be even more. And even when our grandmother would give us money now and then. I just don't find it wise to spend on things that we don't even need.

But before I even got to reach the door. I found my hand being pulled by the very same person who shouted at me.

"You're no fun nii-chan! At least comply with your cute imouto's wishes for once!" Rin tugged my arm harshly while gritting her teeth. "You don't just ignore a cute pleading, much less your little sister's!"

"I prefer to eat alone Rin" I tried to pry Rin of my arm, but to no avail.

"Please! It's going to be fun!" How annoying.

"I said no" I finally found my arm free with my forceful pull.

Maybe a bit too forceful. Since I saw Rin stumbling backwards from the sudden force.

Acting on my instincts. I managed to reach out my hand and grasped Rin's right arm. Preventing her from continuing her impromptu drop. But it made the both of us in a position where I had to keep my hold lest Rin would surely fall.

"Woah! Nice catch nii-chan!" Instead of stabilizing her bearing however. Rin cackled, full of mirth. "For a second there I was sure I was going to fall! Then someone would notice how you treated me. Before reprimanding you as you proceed to feel guilty of your actions. And finally, you would be forced to go with me to lunch! Ooh! Ooh! Or maybe even you would give me a kiss to cure my boo boo's" What are you? Five?

"I'm letting your hand go"

"W-Wait nii-chan! Surely, you wouldn't want your little sister getting hurt!" She shot me a look of mock betrayal.

"Hurry up and stand. I still have to go to the cafeteria" I sighed. Thankfully, Rin complied before standing up. I adjusted my posture right after.

"Don't need to be so edgy nii-chan. You look just like how you found out some of your undergarments went missing that one day" Hm. So you notic-huh?

"What was that last part? And how do you even know that?" I asked with a baffled look. My tone indicating sharpness. If you're begging for my attention, you got my attention alright.

"What are you talking about nii-chan?" Rin stated with an innocent tilt of her head.

...I'll get my answers later.

"Anyways, can you release me now? Time's ticking Rin" I look at her. Shifting the subject to the original one. Though it looks like it didn't work.

"*Gasp!* Now I know why!" Rin suddenly pointed her finger at me. Pure realization plastered on her features. "It's about Miku-neechan isn't it!?"

I turned my head quickly. Too quickly.

"It is!" Rin wailed jealously.

Well... not that she was wrong... Okay, she was definitely right about that one.

To be completely honest of myself. After Meiko-sensei left the classroom to change to her appropriate attire. I found her words completely invading my mind. I had felt emotions of anxiety and nervousness hearing the news that there was a new transfer student joining the class.

It was pretty obvious that it was that Hatsune girl. I can tell from Gakupo's reaction and even from how Meiko-sensei had informed me. It would just be pretty stupid of me to deny it any further. But there had been one thing in my mind that earned my concern.

Our inevitable official meeting as classmates.

Nonetheless, I tried to erase it in my mind and tried to play it off. Attempted to focus on Meiko-sensei's lecture whilst ignoring her direct suggestive _hungry_ looks to the clearly horrified male students. Sheesh! Please act like a teacher for crying out loud! You're just asking the school to fire you for molesting them with your eyes!

Anyways, it did the opposite however.

For the few hours of morning session. I found myself dreading the expected meeting. How should I react? What would I do if she suddenly blurted what happened yesterday? And if there was a chance that other student's stare would intensify like yesterday? I can still feel them though. But I can, more or less, tolerate them at least.

But there had been one problem.

She didn't arrive. Miku Hatsune never arrived for morning session.

Even Meiko-sensei found it weird. She would sometimes check to see if the girl had arrived. Even visiting the teacher's faculty to see if the girl made her way there, time to time. But after a lot of confirming, she had eventually given up. Assuming that maybe the girl was late or had some business to do.

But that excuse barely registered in my mind. And I was forced to wait anticipating when the girl suddenly came crashing from the door.

"Oh! How could I forget! After Miku-neechan left early yesterday, she said that she would arrive late today! Maybe when lunchtime starts!" Rin suddenly blurted out. Slightly bonking her head from her supposed mistake.

"...What?" I paused. My mind taking a momentary stop.

"I said, Miku-neechan will be arrivin-"

"Yes I heard you. But why didn't you tell me earlier?" I stated, rubbing my temples. Seriously, my worries earlier were all for naught.

"Well, I was meaning to tell you earlier. But you just hurriedly left us in our walk to school..." Rin trailed off.

Her eyes gained a mischievous glint.

I found myself unconsciously stiffing. Realizing now what I had just asked.

"Curious are we, Nii-chan?" I sighed as Rin's giddy voice erupted. "Why would you ask me about that I wonder?" Like a cat preparing to pounce on a prey, Rin slowly approached me with a grin.

You know what. Why did I even ask in the first place?

"I'm leaving" I trudge my way out of the classroom.

"Nii-chan! You haven't answered my question!" I didn't even know my sister can be this impish. Nonetheless, I didn't want to deal with her now. I'm smart enough to know when to run of course.

As I was in my thoughts, I failed to register someone colliding against my front. Though the impact wasn't that strong to push the assailant back. It was enough for one to slightly stagger in their feet.

"S-Sorry about that" I immediately voiced as I looked below to meet light teal eyes.

...Teal?

"I-It's okay! I-I didn't look where I-" The female voice that was strangely close to faltering stopped itself mid-way. As if realizing who she just collided with.

"..."

On second thought, maybe joining Rin for lunch isn't a bad idea after all.

So with that, I gave a nod before turning around. While not out of my interests, I guess I can give myself a few exceptions now and then.

"Let's go guys!" I gawked to only see Rin and her friends passing through the door.

My sister turned to our direction before giving a smile. But to mine, it was an obvious nasty smirk.

"Good afternoon Miku-neechan! Take care of my nii-chan for me 'kay?" Rin cheerfully voiced. Before shooting me a look that conveyed an obvious intention.

'Catch the moment nii-chan!'

What the hell!?

"So..." I lamely stated as I cast a look towards Rin's departing figure. "I'll be heading this way then" I directed a thumb in that direction before attempting to walk.

... Of course, I have foreseen that my desired 'attempt' is just going to be just that.

"What are you doing woman?" I stoically spoke. A soft hand tightly gripping my wrist. Stopping me to progress forward.

"That's rude~ I just wanted to say hi Len!" Miku gripped my wrist with an ever bright smile.

"I do not seem to recall allowing you to speak my given name"

"Then, you can just call me Miku-chan so we can be even"

"I don't think that's quite logical" Without turning, I gave my blank response. "Is it not normal for close friends to call each other in that method? If so, I don't think that's possible given our present stranger- relationship stance"

"Hi Len!" Ignoring my detailed explanation. I was given no time to brace myself as the girl pulled me to her direction. Now standing in front of her allowing me to see her visage.

She was looking at me with apparent joy. Her unnatural colored teal eyes strictly directed towards my pale and dull light blue orbs. Her smile wasn't as bright as yesterday. Yet it had been relatively the same. But something tinted in that expression showed subtlety.

Was that relief I wonder? I didn't know. Though, I didn't care all that much.

Realizing that I was staring for a couple of seconds. I snapped out of trance and gave a mediocre response.

"Greetings... Hatsune" I hesitated to greet back.

As expected, the girl pouted from my statement before smiling.

"Where are you going Len?" She asked. Finally noticing where I am.

"To the cafeteria. I was just about to get lunch. Well... until you stopped me" I answered while Miku hummed in return.

"Then are you okay now?"

"I am, as you can see..."

Averting my eyes away from her, I spoke.

"Is there anything else you need?" I shifted to my blunt approach. Wanting to end the discussion for a couple of reasons.

"At least be glad to see me" The girl whined. My eyebrows twitched. "It's not every day that a cute girl that lovingly kissed you still approaches you and says hi" My mouth opened slightly in surprise. But closed it when I could see mischievous glints in her eyes.

This girl...

"I never once assumed anything remotely close to that" I excused, turning my head slightly. "And who's to say that I enjoyed the kiss?" I voiced out casually. Completely forgetting the awkwardness of that memory.

"Y-You didn't enjoy it? That was my first kiss!" Miku said as she clutched her heart, hurt and offended.

"I phrased that as a question. And you said it, not me" I replied tersely. The girl then suddenly giggled. Traces of being offended entirely gone on her features.

"Then did you enjoy the kiss Len?" Miku tilted her head with an innocent smile. Obviously luring me into her palms.

I felt my eyebrows twitched once more. But I managed to calm my mind. Already knowing the answer to that somewhat trick question. It was always this questions that makes someone drew closer to a trap and splutter. Let me show you what a person should do when a similar situation arises.

"I would be lying if I said otherwise. It's just as you said, it's not every day a cute girl kisses you. So, I can't exactly complain" I made sure to make my tone as plain as possible. But nonetheless, it had the intended effect.

Miku looked at me with wide eyes. Her lips trembling visibly. And her face reddening significantly. Appearing completely shock and surprised from my bold reply.

It had seemed she was not expecting my answer. Don't underestimate me! I can see your bold front miles away! If you think you can act like it was nothing. I can do the same thing much better!

"I-I see..." Miku averted her gaze away from me. But not without casting me a few glances in the edges of her eyes. Her fingers fidgeting right in front of her chest.

I felt my gaze unconsciously turning away, as I saw her stature change from a teasing persona into an embarrassed one. Carefully concealing a slight blush that made its way to my features without my consent. Well, at least I managed to get back at her.

And why did I have to blush for crying out loud!

From this conversation and yesterday, I noticed she was just like Rin but a lot more mellowed down. But she's obviously bolder than her in certain times. Rin never crossed a line when she sees one. Oh wait... she does.

And of course, Rin is still a lot worse than her. It didn't help that she was recognized as my little sister.

Quickly realizing the silence that hovered between us. I coughed into my palm to get her attention. My expression subsiding into my default stoic one.

"If you don't need anything else, I'll be going now Hatsune" My voice made Miku notice that there was still a conversation being held. Shaking her head once, she turned her face towards me.

"Wait! Can you stay with me for a couple of minutes first?" She asked regaining her jovial tone.

"No" I answered bluntly.

"Instant rejection!" Is Rin's earlier line popular or something?

"Come' on! At least for a little while! I really need your help!" I now noticed that she was still holding my wrist in the entirety of our conversation. How did that slip out my mind?

Shaking her hold of my wrist, I stared at her with a confused gaze.

"What do you even need to do?" I asked.

"So you're going to help me!?" Miku gazed at me with cheerful eyes.

"I'm just going to hear you out. Helping you is another matter" I voiced with no hesitation.

She was clearly stumped by my answer. She glared at me with mocking anger. Her cheeks puffed in displeasure.

"Stingy"

"Are you going to ask me something or not?"

"Fine..." She sighed before placing a hand inside her pocket. With a sudden jolt, she smiled as she brought out a small piece of paper to showcase.

"Is this class 2-A by any chance?" She asked.

"It is" I gave a brief response. But that made the girl seemed to overload with joy.

"Yay! So were classmates then!" Too close woman! Too close! You don't need to lean towards me that much! Or much less, lean at all in the first place!

"Then is Meiko-sensei here by any chance?" She asked still leaning closer to my direction.

"She just left a few minutes ago. She's probably in the teacher's faculty or cafeteria" I stated backing off away from her.

Though, Meiko-sensei isn't using the cafeteria to get lunch that's for sure.

"Teacher's faculty? Cafeteria? Where can I find them?"

"Anyway..." I felt my back colliding into a solid wall. Though it seems the girl was adamant in intruding on my personal space. Don't come closer! "Shouldn't you know that by now? I mean, you were here yesterday right? Didn't anyone give you a school tour?" My response gave little curiosity.

"I had to get home early" She stated. "Something caught up and I had to leave yesterday. I forgot to ask Rin to accompany me" I felt my eyes narrowing slightly from her excuse.

Didn't Rin say she left quite early yesterday? If that's the case, she should have prioritized her business in the school beforehand. Or even at least informed a teacher that she had to leave. But now, she's talking like this was her first day of school or something.

"Then did you at least tell Meiko-sensei that you had to leave yesterday or something?" I crossed my arms as I spoke. "She looked like she was expecting you earlier"

"I did. I even told Rin that I would be late tomorro-oh..." She then wryly scratched the back of her head. "Yes I did tell Meiko-sensei yesterday but... I forgot I was going to be late today" I felt my eyebrows scrunch from the reply.

"You're so-" I stopped myself as I sighed. Shaking my head once, I then spoke.

"So what do you need to do?" I questioned. "And can you please back away for a second?" Miku, who was still close to me, immediately stepped back to make some room.

"Sorry about that" She grinned wryly. "I just need to let her know of something. That's it" I gave a nod as she finished speaking.

"Well, the faculty room is in the second floor of this building. About two rooms apart from the east stairs. And if she isn't there, walk straight from here and take a left turn before walking straight again. That's where the cafeteria is. You might see Meiko-sensei terrorizing other people's lunch break and innocence. So I suggest you approach her carefully with an elongated steel fork. Good luck" I turned to leave after giving her directions.

That should help her a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

**Rin POV**

My eyes held the sharpness of a dagger as I eyed Kaito, who had a mocking smirk on his face. His expression exuding pride that I found desirably irritating.

"What? Are you mad Rin?" My teeth clenched harshly as the sudden urge to wipe the smirk on his face was burning brightly within me.

"Last chance Kaito" My warning was ignored as Kaito just laugh uproariously.

"Come' on, you know you can just give up" I clutched the spoon in my hand tightly as my glare intensified.

"N-No! This whole thing is just unfair! And you know it!" I tried to reason but the blue head was having none of it.

"Hahaha! Tremble before my might! Learn to accept the inevitable!" My face was then basked with a horror as I swallowed a nervous gulp. It was then what Kaito said next made my instincts go overdrive.

"Your oranges are mine!"

"No! No! NO! Fine then! I just have to swallow another right-! *Kuh!* My brain!" The spoon fell to my bowl of frosty ice cream as I tightly clutched my head. Feeling the frigid sting called 'brainfreeze' assaulting my membrane.

Kaito, who had an empty bowl in front of him, triumphantly laughed. Teto was cheering for both sides. Neru preferring to only glance at them whilst typing the buttons on her phone in an alarming rate. While Gakupo just politely applauded from his own seat.

Lunchtime had finally arrived. As me and my friends were seated in one of the many tables in the cafeteria. Kaito's mad cackles and my painful groans reverberating throughout the whole building. Most people gave as a fleeting look of interest. While some gazed at us with exasperated expressions.

"I win again! Hahaha! I'm invincible!" I wobbly raised my head to see Kaito with his stupid smile. Cheering like an overgrown child. His childish laughs heavily grating on my nerves as I mumble in defeat.

"...Fine, you can have the stupid tray" And with a quick swipe, the delicacies in my tray were promptly _stolen._ My continuous shouts crying in indignation.

I knew I shouldn't have accepted! To think I'd be stupid to fight Kaito in an ice cream contest. It would just be fighting fire with fire! Now my daily supply of oranges went down the drain in a couple of seconds! I didn't even get to enjoy myself!

"Say 'aah'"

"Aah?" I immediately imitated what Kaito said. My mouth running faster than my brain. Before the I found my mouth feeling and tasting something swee- Mikan!

I hurriedly chewed the treat with my face morphing into bliss. My eyes sparkling from the sudden assault of the ecstatic flavor and texture of the godly fruit.

"Thank Kaito! You're the best!" I exclaimed in gratitude.

"Well, better to give than to receive right?" With that said, I give him an excited look.

"Then can I-"

"No" I was bluntly and viciously cut off.

"Wah! You're too mean! I hate you! Kaito's the worst!" I slumped my head on the table. Eliciting an audible thump as my skull slammed into the solid surface. "*Owie!*"

"R-Rin-chan! Are you alright!?" From beside me, my friend shouted in concern. Not wanting to worry her further. I brought a hand to show a thumbs up.

"I'm fine Teto-chan"The girl sighed in relief from my reply.

The girl had maroon hair that was tied to a pair of drills on each side of her head. Her matching darker maroon shade eyes still reflected worry and concern.

"Are you sure Rin-chan?" I then seated up straight to show a big grin.

"Of course I am! It's just o-oranges. I still have more!" I faltered a bit as I looked at my empty tray. Before throwing Kaito a vicious look.

"Oh? Want to bet again Rin? The offer is still available" Kaito then proceeded to show a coupon.

My eyes were heavily drawn to the coupon in Kaito's hand. Reading the description with sharp and analytical eye.

 **[Orange Basket. 50% off! Only for today!]**

I must get that! I must! _I must!_ **I MUST!**

"Give me that!"

"Finish your bowl first Rin~ Or your oranges are mine for today!"

"Wah! Not my Mikan!"

"...Coupon? Where? Is it even authentic?" The girl from beside him suddenly lifted her head to briefly ask. Her hands still pre-occupied with the yellow device.

The girl had long honey blonde hair, a lighter shade than mine. It was tied into a left ponytail on the side of her head. Her matching yellow eyes depicted indifference that was about two levels below compare to my brother. Her signature yellow cased cellphone clutched between her hand.

"Oh this? Manager-san gave it to me from the cafe after my shift yesterday. He said I should better to use it today before it expires" Kaito said as he chuckled. Seeing my attempts to finish my bowl. But to no avail as series of brain freezes assaulted my brain.

"You take a part-time job Kaito Shion-dono? That's new" Gakupo asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah, sort of. I've been at it for a week or so" Kaito nodded in confirmation. "The pay is really good"

"...I'm surprised you even got a job" Neru chose the opportunity to ask.

"Gah! D-Don't say it like that. That implies certain things Neru-chan" Kaito flinched from his seat. While Neru just shrugged before focusing her eyes on her phone.

"Yeah Kaito-san!" Teto said as her eyes reflected eyes awe. "I mean, aren't ya stupid?" Her words were written all over with the word 'innocence'.

Everyone aside from me and Kaito were shocked by the maroon head's words. I was still having an icy mental breakdown while the latter had tears on his eyes. Gakupo had his eyes widened. While Neru had her mouth agape, the fingers on her phone abruptly stopped.

Teto just looked at the crowed confused before realizing what she just said.

"N-No! I s-said something bad didn't I!? I-I'm truly sorry Kaito-san!" Teto stood up to offer an apology.

"Hehe. It's okay Teto-chan" Kaito said depressed. A sad smile etched on his lips.

"N-No I think you're not!"

"Now that I think about it. You're probably the first person that insulted me that bluntly"

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorrrryyyyyy!" Teto stated in a long stuttered shout.

"Well... that was surprising" Gakupo stated as Neru resumed her quick typing.

"...Nah. Teto does that sometimes. Too many to count. But still surprising"

"T-Those were just accidents Neru-chan!"

"A-Anyway..." Gakupo stated wanting to talk about something. "I would like to ask what everyone's thoughts about the coming examination"

Hearing that, the girl with a cellphone spoke as she briefly her typing.

"...If I recall, that's about in two week's time right?" Neru stated.

"Y-You're right! How can I forget? I haven't done anything yet!" Teto shouted in alarm. Flailing her arms as she forgot such an important thing.

"...That's not right Teto. You came in the bottom last time remember?"

"N-Not like you can say anything too Neru-chan! You came second last!" Teto stated as she pointed an accusing finger towards the girl.

Neru upon hearing that just smirked as she showed her cellphone's screen. The screen was showing a document filled with mathematical equations.

"...I've been studying as we speak Teto. You're going to be left behind"

"W-W-What!? That's not fair! And how can you even focus on that!?" Teto desperately asked. She was surprise that her friend can converse with them while supposedly studying.

"...I may not look like it but I'm adept at multitasking" Neru stated with an obvious proud tone. "...Reading while talking with someone is super easy for me" Teto eyes were filled with surprise and awe while listening.

"That's awesome!"

"...But I can't seem to understand this no matter how many times I read it" Neru admitted plainly. "...Studying with someone distracting you is really super hard" She scratched the side of her as she pouted.

"Because it is!" Teto cried out.

"...Guess I'll just read some more"

"You don't need to trouble yourself that much!" Teto retorted once more as the two proceeded to debate.

"Presume the two didn't prepare yet I'm afraid" Gakupo stated with a wry smile as he saw the two argue.

"Yeah, of course they didn't" The now revived Kaito mentioned with a sigh. "They aren't the [Two Idiots] for nothing. Though I've heard they do extremely good at P.E and Music class compare mostly to anyone. Their academic scores just isn't that commendable"

He did not state that with any condescending intent. Their class and even the majority of the school gave that title to Teto and Neru. Having known for their abysmal comprehension for the Academic Arts. And it was even obvious on how they conversed with each other in general.

But that didn't mean they don't have any good points either. The two were surprisingly and strangely adept in the more practical stuff. This even applied to Neru because of how mostly quiet she was and how she acted quite introverted.

"Guess there are really different types of intelligence" Kaito said with a chuckle as Gakupo nodded.

"How about you Kaito Shion-dono? Have you started studying?" Gakupo curiously asked.

"Yeah... and I was entirely forced to" Kaito said with a grumble. "Rin forced me to study early that one day. Threatening me that she would burn my ice cream stash that she hid in her house!" He stated with a cry.

"What *Ugh* are you talking about *Ugh* Kaito?" I stated as I wobbly raised my head due to the headache. "I just saw you loitering in front of our neighborhood like a stalker! So I just picked you up and decided for you to study instead of being a creep!"

"I'm just buying ice cream and you know it!" I heard him shout while pointing a finger on me. "You even know that the convenience store in your place is my usual trading spot!"

"Then you could've just refused" I shrugged shaking my head.

"You threatened my ice cream!"

"It's just food Kaito. You can buy some more"

"Then how about I threaten your oranges instead?" Oops, he stepped on a landmine.

" **Don't even think about it...** " I glowered darkly as Kaito flinched from my tone.

"See?! I knew that would be your reaction!"

I just huffed and turned my head away. I heard grumbling from across the table as Kaito complained.

I primarily did it for a childhood friend. It's Kaito's fault for befriending a smart imouto like me who was one of those who likes classes and books more than anyone else.

"...well, not that it didn't help me. I can thank you for that at least" I perked my ears at that. I turned my head with a pout. A small blush in my cheeks from the compliment.

"You're not getting me with flattery Kaito. Oh, and if I recall. I'm just glad that nii-chan was there to guard my chastity from you. My virginity is for nii-chan I'm afraid" I joked with a provocative grin.

"I wasn't! And I had no such vile intentions! Might I remind you that you were the one who's supposed to be watched for Len-kun's chastity instead!?" He accused defiantly.

"It's only natural of course" I can see Gakupo and Kaito sweatdropping from my blunt reply. I just shrugged and offered them a smile.

It was not a surprise I was known for my 'siscon' tendencies in the school. Other from being the one who was top in class (Oh, I didn't tell you? Teehee~), I was pictured as a _very_ clingy imouto for my brother. Mostly everyone thought of it as cute and charming. But I was more leaning on what nii-chan thinks than anyone's opinion. Well, I guess I can exempt Kaito too. Since he was always there to control my _fantasies_ if it got way to dangerous into my head.

Ah~ I can just remember the time where I wisely decided to watch nii-chan study. He was just in a t-shirt that one time. I didn't get to see much of nii-chan's body improvement ever since he started exercising. But the sight had been absolutely worth it. I can just feel my body just rubbing itself on his lean biceps while he read a book. My hands scour his hardened stomach while he gazed at me with his sharp analytical eyes until his hands travel down to my hips before-

"Hold your innocent thoughts there Rin-chan" See? Thanks for being there for me Kaito! Don't know what to do without you!

"Well, I'm just pleased that everyone is now aware of the tests" Gakupo stated. "Can I request for a group study then?" I brought a finger on my chin as if in thought. While Teto and Neru glanced at our direction hearing what we were discussing.

"That's a good idea Gakupo-san! Rin-chan can even help us!" Teto cheered, pleased with the idea.

"...Teto will just sleep the entire time. But I agree" Neru nodded.

"Neru-chan!"

"Yeah I'm in" I nodded before looking at Kaito. "So when I can I pick you up? You'll be passing by the neighborhood again right?" I asked.

"No! You'll just drag me like last time! I'll go myself!" Kaito fumed.

"Then can I suggest my family's home? Our standard reviewing place?" Gakupo proposed.

I then shook my head as I decided something.

"How about our house?" I tilted my head gaining the other's attention. "Not that I disagree with Gakupo's place. But I just wanted to study with everyone at my place at least for once" Giving a smile as I added. "Staying in the house with only nii-chan gets pretty lonely sometimes" After listening, they just appeared to be in thought until Kaito spoke.

"Yep it's a good idea" I saw Kaito speak. "Last time I was there, me and Rin did feel a lonely atmosphere"

"It's not a bad proposal. But how about your brother Rin Kagamine-dono?" Gakupo spoke. "Does he not accompany you even in that time?" I then scrunched my eyebrows from hearing that.

"He tends to leave me alone the most of times" I shrugged. "Sometimes I don't even get to see him at all. And we're in our house for crying out loud! I'm still debating if he's following the path of a NEET or he just has some _business_ to do in his room all day" I air-quoted with my fingers, emphasizing a point. A mischievous smile on my lips.

"Nice to hear you talking highly of me whenever I'm gone sis" I perked my ears from the voice as an excited grin exploded on my lips. Turning my head rapidly to face the very familiar voice of my beloved nii-chan.

"Oh nii-chan! Did you happen to visit your cute little imouto to join her for lunch? I knew it! You do love m-" I stated before stopping. Turning my head fully to only see the appearance of a teal-haired girl happily waving at me.

"Hello Rin-chan!" Miku-neechan stated with a cheerful grin.

"Miku-neechan! You're also here! Do you want to join us for lunc-" I stopped once again as I notice something. Tilting my head low to see something absolutely amazing.

Oh my oranges! Miku-neechan was holding my nii-chan's hand!

"I didn't even know you could be so bold nii-chan. I'm surprised" I amusedly said. A full-blown smirk etching on my lips. "While I _somehow_ assume you were rooting for the different team. I can never imagine you holding a girl's hand in public" I teased expecting a reply. And that I did.

" _She_ is the one holding my hand. Damn woman won't let me go" Nii-chan stated in an irritated tone. "And I'm perfectly straight thank you very much"

"Wait... you are!? My chances!" I snickered as Kaito joined in the fray.

Nii-chan glared at him with venom. I and Kaito just laughed.

"So why are you holding nii-chan's hand Miku-neechan? I can assume you're both not here for lunch?" I asked after my laughter died down.

"We will though. But just to make sure he won't escape after deciding to help me" Miku-neechan shared with a smile.

"Forced to help you" Nii-chan corrected with a huff. "'Deciding' is a crude word. You didn't even give me a choice after I relayed my helpful directions to you" He reasoned stubbornly. "And who said _we_ will be having lunch?"

"Yet you didn't even struggle right?" Oh, I can feel another smirk emerging from my lips. "You just complained along the way. But you didn't even once make any effort to physically resist my hold. Being 'forced' is the last thing I noticed" Ooh! Miku-neechan's good at teasing nii-chan! Maybe even better than me!

I can see nii-chan formulating solutions in his head. His lips thinned as he tried to come up with a reply. I chuckled seeing him like this. Yet for everything that he may say. Even if he could be blunt and harsh. I unhesitatingly can tell everyone that he is always honest.

Too painfully honest.

"...I can't just do that after noticing something" Hmm?

He turned his head away to the side as he continued.

"Well, I observed that you were quite light when you almost tripped on the stairs when we went to the second floor. Pulling out of your grip would be easy. But I can't just pull my arm suddenly while we're running. I just don't want you getting hurt for a mistake on my part" His words came blunt and indifferent. His face not revealing anything for us to see.

I seated there silent with widened eyes. Not really expecting that kind of reply. Sure he may be blunt. But I didn't nii-chan was this blunt! The table was silent too. Each of their eyes portraying awe directed at my brother.

Huh? I didn't know Nii-chan could be this considering. Or could it be I just never noticed?

I turned to look at Miku-neechan who was surprised as well. Her cheeks blushed red as my thoughts probably coincides with hers. You're lucky Miku-neechan! You found another side of nii-chan! Ohh~ I'm so jealous!

"Nice of you to finally let me go" I was snapped out of my thoughts when nii-chan spoke. Flexing his wrist as Miku-neechan probably lessened her grip due to the earlier surprise. "Well, Rin's here to help you out. So if I may, I'd like to at least fill my stomach with food. Goodbye Hatsune" With a brief way of his hand, nii-chan left a silent table as he went to the counter.

I noticed in my peripheral vision that Miku-neechan was unconsciously stretching out her hand. As if only noticing now that nii-chan's hand was nowhere in her grip. She then shook her head to get out of her thoughts before finding the tiled floor interesting. A small smile etched on her face as well as a healthy blush adorned on her cheeks.

Is this finally it? Is someone genuinely taking an interest for the girlfriend position? Is a beautiful girl finally blushing because of my brother's smooth words? Is he finally having someone to cook a bento for him after all this time!?

It seems that depriving both of us with homemade bentos were worth it! I knew that was a smart approach! Don't worry nii-chan. Your imouto will make sure to not let this one pass!


	9. Chapter 8

**Kaito POV**

Ice cream.

Ice cream.

Ice cream.

Ice cream.

 _Ice cream._

 **Ice cream**!

 **ICE CREAM!**

"-ito? Kaito!" I was momentarily snapped out of my thoughts as Rin shouted right in my ear. I also abruptly felt the sheer sensation of her vocal cords that I weirdly kept missing.

"OW!" My head reeled from shock and pain. Holding my cranium as I bashed it to the side.

"...!" The feeling of an object colliding with my head didn't help with my recovery whatsoever.

Closing my eyes shut. I tried to alleviate the pain as my head felt _fantastic_. Opening my eyes once more, I hurriedly drew my gaze to the side to glare at whatever object crashed into mine.

To only see a stern gaze full of venom and its lips twisted into a scowl.

I could only blink in response as Len Kagamine gave me a fully heated glare. Parts of his face had smudges and bits of food. With his right eye closed as ketchup seemingly latched onto his eyelash.

I gulped anxiously as I fully comprehended what I'm seeing.

"I-I swear it's completely Rin's fault!" I tried to excuse but the glare still remained. "But, s-sorry about that Len-kun" I apologized with a nervous chuckle. Picking up a tissue on top of the table, I raised my hand in front of his face. "Here, let me clean you up" I offered hopefully.

Don't hate me Len-kun! I just smack you with my head rather... painfully. No! It was Rin! Look. The little devil is laughing her ass off as we speak!

"...It's fine" I saw Len drew a sigh as he picked up his own tissue. His expression slowly relaxing as he proceeded to wipe the stray ketchup sauce and other bits of food on his face. "Just be fucking careful next time" He grumbled as he gazed back to his food.

Truly a forgiving comrade! That's why I always love ya Len-kun!

"Still, I'm absolutely sorry about. If it wasn't for a certain _someone_ " I turned to glare at Rin, who had innocently blinked after her laugh. "What the heck Rin? You'll ruin my chances here you know!?"

"Stupid Kaito! That's what it means to be in a challenge!" Rin stood up from beside me as she slammed her little fists on the table. "I'm declaring this now. This is war!" I immediately stood up promptly after. A viscous glare etched on my face.

"I thought we were allies!" I roared.

"Fool! You were never one to begin with!" Rin pointed a finger as she grinned maliciously. "Hahaha! You've been dancing on my palm all this time!" I gritted my teeth.

"You deceived me! I feel betrayed. Bring back my compliance right this instant!" I slammed my own hands in the table as Rin gave me a challenging glare.

"I'll give it to you if you give me that coupon!" Drats. What do I do in this situation!? Do I give it to her in exchange for my neglected genuine obedience? Or should I use it against her?

"So? What's it going to be?" Rin demandingly placed her palm right in my face.

Double drats! I'm running out of time. I don't know what to do!

"Stupid idiots" We both turned to Len who had shaken his head exasperatedly.

"If the both of you don't stop right this instant, I'm searching for another table" I felt my body unconsciously seating. As did Rin who had mirrored my move. Though, it was quite weird seeing us move at the same time.

"Come now nii-chan!" Rin stated as she sent a mischievous smile to his brother. "You wouldn't leave your little cute sister would you? You don't have the heart to do so!" That's it Rin! Show your skills in persuasion.

"I can though" Instant rejection!

As expected, Rin slumped on top of her table. Miku from Len's other side could only giggle.

"You guys are a lot of fun!" The new girl stated as she then looked at Len. "But isn't that a bit cold Len? Saying stuff like that to your little sister" She then nudged him with her elbow. "I didn't know you were this bad"

"Stop tempting me" I heard Len irritatingly reply as he picked up his fallen chopsticks. "And it's just the table. Leaving my sister is another thing" I saw Rin immediately perk up from that. Raising her head as she smiled giddily.

"Kya! I knew it! Nii-chan loves me!" Grr.

"Now if I could only sit beside him and give him a hug. That would be great" Ha! You lose fair and square. Sitting beside Len had been my win this time. In response to her annoyed glare, I gave her a triumphant grin. The occupants on the other side of the table sweatdropping from our display.

Lunch was still far from over as our groups remained seated on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Now with two new occupants namely Len and Miku joining our lunch. Though I and Rin had to convince the former to sit with us, with the most help from the latter, we had successfully managed to keep the apathetic teen from leaving the cafeteria to eat somewhere else.

Also, with the current sitting arrangement. I seated beside Len with Miku on the other side. While Rin begrudgingly sat beside me farther away from his brother due to losing in rock-paper-scissors. While my friends, Gakupo, Teto and Neru sat adjacently from our own seats.

"Oh! That's right!" Rin suddenly clasped her hand as she then gestured the group to Miku. "I forgot to tell all of you about our new classmate and friend. Introduce yourself Miku-neechan!" I see the transfer student nod as she grinned before promptly standing up.

"Hello everyone! Miku Hatsune at your service!" She then gave a salute. "You can all call me Miku by the way!" A grin etched on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Miku-chan!" Teto first stated with a jubilant smile. "I'm Kasane Teto!" The twin hair-drilled girl introduced.

"...Akita Neru. Nice to meet you too" The Len-like girl greeted.

"Greetings fair lady. Kamui Gakupo is my name" The ever-so-gentleman formally greeted with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Miku stated joyfully.

I took this chance to officially say my name to her as well.

"My name is Kaito Shion, Miku-san" I introduced myself with a silly smile before continuing. "I love ice cream by the way!" I mentally pat myself in the back.

What a flawless greeting!

"Ignore Kaito, Miku-neechan. He'll torture you to eat ice cream eternally just for fun" Rin snickered.

"Hey! You asked for it!" I argued remembering our deal.

A deal of beating me at my own game in exchange for the prized and sacred coupon I currently have in my pocket, which was only available for today.

 _A game of eating ice-cream._

Truly! You're outmatched in whatever angle you see it. You foolish orange maniac!

"Well, as we didn't meet in good circumstances. Let's try this again shall we?" Hey! Don't ignore me! "I'm the cute little sister! The ultimate imouto... Rin Kagamine here to make your hearts throb!" With a closed of her eyes, she introduced herself as she proudly stuck out her non-existent chest.

Though she would definitely kill me if I said that out loud.

I'm an idiot alright. But I'm not that stupid. Wait...

With a shake of my head, I then turned to look at Len. I can feel the others stare as well. Probably waiting for his turn to speak.

A second passed. And then two more.

"Len~!" Miku cried as she pouted beside him. "It's your turn!" Lightly punching his shoulder. Len, who was halfway in reaching the two pieces of banana in his plate, turned to her with an irritated look.

"I don't see its relevance though" Len decided to say as he picked one of the fruit up. "You already know my name right?" Miku then swipe the banana off his hand. "Hey!"

"Now don't talk to me like that mister" Miku said with a fake stern look as she peeled the fruit with her hands.

"Oi. That's my food" He was ignored.

Boldly taking a bite on the mentioned fruit, she continued. "Say you're name or I'll eat your lunch for you" She demanded as she chewed.

"You're already eating it as we speak!" Len stated aloud.

"Don't tempt me to eat another then" Miku stated as she finished eating. "Say it"

Len glared for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Len. Len Kagamine" Len grumbled as Miku smiled. Patting his back.

"See? I know you can do it!"

Miku then proceeded to pull a negi out of nothing.

...Am I the only person who found that statement weird?

With a big chomp, Miku took a bite from the unexpected treat.

"You should really be more optimistic Len" Miku stated with a gulp. "Here, try a negi" She then offered the other end of the food to Len, who could only look in confusion. His irritation promptly gone after he saw what Miku did.

"...You're weird" Len said with an eyebrow scrunched. Probably figuring out how to understand the phenomenon that was in front of him.

It seems that he failed.

"That's rude. But I'll let that comment slide" Miku sighed. "But here, try it" She offered once again with a smile.

"..."

"Can I say no?" I heard Len asked.

"Suit yourself" Miku shrugged as she continued eating.

I look at the others and all had their head tilted upon looking at Miku. Even Rin was at lost of figuring out about Miku's food preferences.

"Can I try Miku-neechan?" Rin asked. Curiosity laced within her tone.

"Sure!" Miku gladly stated as she offered the negi. With a bite, Rin's reaction was instantaneous.

"Tastes like onions" I see Len face palming after the reply had been sent.

"But oranges still tastes better! Here. Try some Miku-neechan!" Rin said as she passed her plate of oranges over to Miku.

I could only feel my eyes widening from her statement. And from my peripheral vision, I knew the others and even including Len had more or less the same expression.

If there was something I knew about the little sister named Rin Kagamine. It was that she _never_ shares her oranges to no one. Not to his brother and even me. She would always be gluttonous when it comes to eating her favorite fruit.

I took a look at the girl with pig tails with an unusual observable gaze.

Hmm...

"Oh! Do you want to join us in our group study Miku-neechan?" Rin stated as she remembered our earlier discussion.

"Sure Rin-chan! I'd be glad to join you" Miku agreed as she then looked at Len.

"What?" Len stated irritatingly after a few seconds of staring.

"Are you going to join too?" Miku asked. Her expression unreadable. Something that made Len weirded out.

"I'm doing fine on my own though" Len shook his head. Miku pouted as she clenched her fists.

"Silly nii-chan!" The two drew their attention to the youngest Kagamine. "I'm afraid you don't have any say in this!" Rin gave a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Len asked. I could see him narrowing his eyes. Probably feeling some kind of foreboding.

Well, he should. Since we are holding that group study in their house. Len probably didn't hear what we said earlier.

Rin was about to open her mouth for a reply. Until she promptly closed it. A big grin forming on her lips.

"Nothing nii-chan" Len narrowed his eyes sharper.

"Spit it out" Rin giggled.

"Well, if you _really_ want to know..." It seems a mischievous idea formed in her head.

"Kiss me" Rin pointed to her cheek. Before pointing on her lips. "Then ravish my virgin lips" She winked.

Len was silent. Before mechanically turning his head to his food. He shook his head once.

"It's probably not worth it I guess" Len shrugged, eliciting an expected reaction.

"That's so mean! Take that back nii-chan!" Rin cried in protest.

All of us were giving them nervous chuckles. Believe it or not, this was something daily when it comes to the Kagamine siblings.

"...Speaking of studying" We turned our head curiously towards Neru, who in a fit of rareness, actually closed her phone and place it on the table. I couldn't help but gawk at the sight.

Akita Neru never ever places her phone on the freaking table!

I mean, she would always have it on hand wherever she goes. I don't think I've ever seen the girl ever separated with her phone before! This was truly a unique sight. She probably has something serious to talk about!

"OW!" I yelped as pain flared in my side.

"Kaito. Stop staring at the girl so focused" Rin said after pinching my stomach painfully. "You are currently making Neru-chan uncomfortable" I blinked as I gaze at Neru who was narrowing her gaze at me.

"...Kaito's being weird" I flinched harshly from the accusation.

"I-I was just shocked that you placed your phone down!" I shake my head as I tried to excuse. "I never intended on being weird in the first place!" Neru looked at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"...Fine, just don't do that again" I gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's kind of surprising Neru-chan" Rin added now noticing the yellow head's action. "Is there something you want to say?" She asked.

Neru then looked like she was currently debating whether to reply or not. The stares she was given was currently not helping her at all, not including Len as he tuned everything out.

Rin noticed the stares.

"Let her speak everyone. Don't be like Kaito now" What do you mean by that!?

But it seems that it helped Neru a lot judging from the grateful nod she had given Rin. Taking a deep breath for the last time, she directed her gaze to someone unexpected.

Len caught her gaze as he stared at him.

"...Thanks for helping me out Kagamine-san" Neru bowed her head slightly. Gratitude laced in her soft tone. "...For reminding me of the tests and sending the reviewer I mean" She clarified. Len took a second to understand what she meant.

"Uh... It's no problem" Len dismissed her thanks politely. "Though, you could have just asked Rin. But I'm glad to help" He stated.

"...Um, you know..." Neru decided to prolong the conversation. "My nee-san found out that I asked for your help. And she wanted to show her thanks in you helping me" She mentioned. "So, she was wondering if you would like to eat for dinner if you're available. Only if you want to of course" She quickly spoke the last part. Her stare spoke of volumes as she waited for Len's reply.

"Your sister is a member of the Student Council if I remember correctly. Um... Lily-senpai was it?" Neru nodded meekly. "Well, I don't see why not. I was meaning to ask her something anyway. How about this Saturday then?" He surprisingly agreed with a thoughtful nod.

Neru displayed a surprised expression as she lifted her head. Nodding slightly, she retreated her gaze down towards the table as a small blush permeated on her cheeks. Her hands fiddling her phone as a smile slowly etched itself on her lips.

What is this?

Everyone in the table looked surprised from the brief exchange. Rin even more so as her lips was seconds away from replying. And that she did.

"... nii-chan. Is that true?" Rin asked with a tilt of her head. "I never imagine you interacting with any of our classmates. Much less, sending them appropriate lesson reviewers" Though, it was barely noticed that she was sneaking glances towards the other yellow headed girl. A questioning tone on her eyes.

She probably didn't expect that Len and Neru interacted. Well, it was understandable since both of them hardly ever talked at all. Only nods were seen from them if they ever did see each other.

"And what are you going to talk about with Lily-senpai?" Rin curiously decided to ask. As she knew that her brother and our senpai's interaction definitely numbered to zero.

"Just some questions and a recommendation" Len cryptically answered.

Rin's mind was full of questions, I just knew it. But it was surprising to see that she held herself back. Probably thinking in the lines of asking Neru for questions later.

It was also surprising to note that Rin didn't ask as why Len agreed to eat dinner with the yellow blonde's family in the first place. Maybe she was occupied with the thought of her brother interacting with someone.

The table seemingly became silent after that. An awkward weight in the air. I took this chance to destroy it completely. Not wanting to prolong it any longer.

"What is the meaning of this Len?" I asked with a dark tone. Sure hopes this works.

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"...Can you please shut up?" I saw Len rubbing his temples.

"That's unfair Len-kun! You should've also reminded me of the tests!" I then pointed at Rin with a finger. "Not for someone to drag me in my ice cream spree!" I was hoping for her to get my message.

Thankfully, she did. With the slight widening of her eyes and a nod as she then decided to speak.

Well, if it wasn't for Miku, who had been strangely silent in the earlier exchange.

"You're also cheating on me!" Miku defended as she clung on Len's arm. Surprising all of us in the table from her bold actions. "Help me with studying so I can forgive you!" She pouted as she tightly gripped her hold.

"Stop pressing yourself against me!" Len stated with a small flush. Trying his best to detach from the girl. "I can feel your unmentionables! Aren't you uncomfortable at all!?" He screeched.

Miku didn't reply as she slightly drew her gaze on the corners of her eyes. A full blown smirk on her lips. Not even hiding it in view.

I followed her gaze and it lead to a certain yellow head. I had to rub my eyes as I saw a subtle glare being directed at the teal haired girl. Her hands clenching tightly on her communication device.

That was unusual. Never thought I see the cellphone girl ever being angry. Much less glare at someone that intense.

It was like watching a display where two metaphorical lightning bolts where fighting for dominance. A sentiment that I and Rin shared as we looked at each other in surprise and bafflement.

I didn't know this story had harem elements. Or is it just me?

[0][0]LINE BREAK[0][0]

Yeah, I ended up updating a few days after. Sorry about that.

Well, not much to say in this story since it is a slice of life one. No power demonstrations, confusing chain of events or any unusual stuff. Just a random bunch of events sewn together without shame.

As to how this story will end up? You can find out in the incoming chapters in the future. There will mostly be no arcs or main storyline here I'm afraid. Just whatever pops into my head. And if there is, it would be somehow short.

Furthermore, if you want to suggest some other stories that you want me to make. Don't be afraid and post them in the reviews. I'm always open for suggestions!

But sorry if what you're suggesting is beyond my scope. Or in the other words, anime, light novels or manga (especially light novels and manga) that I don't know of, well you can expect that I can't make them. As I weirdly have limited time to watch any anime. And weirdly have here to update and talk to you all.

Please ignore that.

Well, anyways. Stay tuned for another update of Love Didn't Change Me (She did).


	10. Chapter 9

**Len POV**

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" As my sister called, I didn't turn my head as I kept walking. My feet gaining speed as thoughts of getting back home was solely on my mind.

It had been one heck of an afternoon. Well, not that tiring. However, I can safely say that I would've liked something even at least... quieter.

"Hey. Are you alright Len?" I snapped my head in attention. Drawing my gaze to the form of Miku Hatsune as she seized my wrist with her one hand.

"...Why wouldn't I be?" For the first time since walking, I replied. Lightly prying her hand of my wrist, I turned my body to her.

"Well, you've been ignoring me and Rin-chan after we got out of school" Miku drabbled before pouting. "And I don't quite like that" She bluntly exclaimed as I raise an eyebrow.

"...Why are you following us again?" Ignoring her statement, I held back a growl as Rin kept poking the side of my stomach. Looking quite angry as I seemingly continued to ignore her.

However, it was true. Right after school, Rin and Miku suddenly intercepted me as I was passing beyond the school gates and joined my usual walk alone. Answers how they weirdly got out of class quite early. Sure, Rin would do something like that if she didn't have anything to do, which was quite often. But I was slightly surprised that Miku proceeded to join her as well.

Doesn't that girl have any plans of going home? Or is it a sheer coincidence that her house was in the same direction as ours? Tell me that wasn't the case.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm just passing by the neighborhood!" Miku excused with a silly grin. Twirling as her grin became evidently mischievous. "Home is too boring. I wanted to see what your home looks like for a little bit!"

My eyebrow twitched from her rather carefree disposition. How could she say something like that out of the blue? Besides, it's going to get dark out after a few hours. Doesn't she have any kind of parent admonishing her when she gets back home?

Though, I can somehow guess from her expression that this wasn't just her first time.

"Well, sorry to break it to you but-" I was about to deny her bluntly. That is, not after I was interrupted by a loud shout from a cheeky sibling.

"It's going to be loads of fun Nii-chan!" Rin exclaimed beside me as she leapt towards Miku in a hug. The teal-haired girl giggling as she wrapped her hands around the former. "I get to spend time with my future nee-chan!"

I spluttered.

"Mou! Then you don't see me as your nee-chan now Rin-chan?" Miku faked a hurt tone. "I thought you were my little sister?"

"No! Of course not! You are my nee-chan, Miku-neechan. And nothing's going to change that!" I could only stand there as I bear witness to Rin acting like a child. A pout on her face as she gazed at Miku with mope.

"Then... do I have your blessing?"

"You already did silly!" Miku 'brimming' with happiness hugged the shorter girl in a tighter embrace. The two giggling like there was no tomorrow right in front of me.

For some people, it was quite a cute sight.

For me?

"...I'm going home. Do whatever you like" Without waiting for their reply, I turned to walk as I gave up. Just wanting to get this day over with and proceed to the next.

I felt my wrist once again being grabbed as Rin proceeded to pull me a few meters away from Miku. The bright blonde haired girl gesturing for the teal-haired girl, who only responded with an unsure nod. After a few seconds, she stopped as I noticed that we were beyond Miku's hearing range.

Rin then stared at me as if she was looking through my soul. Surprisingly, I didn't bother to look at her weirdly as I knew she sometimes do these kinds of things.

Things that may just end up with me getting mostly irritated and her just laughing at my misery.

"Len Kagamine" Rin addressed me with an unreadable look.

"...What?" I asked. However, I was slightly confused by her sudden change of calling me by my full name. This rarely happened before. Only on important things.

"Does Miku-neechan look beautiful?"

"Huh?" Was the only word that escaped my mouth.

"Just answer the question"

"..." I narrowed my pale eyes at Rin, who returned a similar look. After a few seconds of silence, I answered. "...I think so?"

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Then do you at least see her as girlfriend material?"

"Hell no" I responded almost instantaneously. The girl was too 'cheerful' for me, enough said. Not like I will even approach the idea of dating though. And not like I 'like' that girl in the first place.

"Hmm. Does your training regime include martial arts?"

"Not as... extravagant as that" I replied unsurely, not understanding why she was suddenly asking this. "But I know how to at least properly punch and kick in the right places" I crudely answered.

"I can clearly see that. Your former instructor in the gym kept saying how amazingly bland and stupidly cool it was" I frowned as I recalled my former gym. Believe it or not, I once go to that place to work out. Though, I recently left since I didn't quite like that snobbish and snarky 'gym advisor' of mine.

And to avoid confusion, that gym advisor was a 'she'.

My word, she was just like another Meiko-sensei. But with a different sense of eccentricity. I always wonder why the work force has those kinds of people in their queue. However, it was good thing that they at least do their own jobs in a respectable degree.

And it was also a good thing I didn't feel an ounce of regret after I see that 'advisor' begging me to stay. Right after I declare my intentions of cutting her paycheck because I was her only pupil.

If I was an idiot, I could've nearly compared her to a tsundere just because how we exchanged banters. And thankfully, I manage to suppress that terrifying thought.

"How do you know that? I don't remember you ever going there. You always said that it was chore to see me being fit just because I pay someone to do it. And how I kept wasting my time to listen to a female that I didn't even consider of asking to be my girlfriend despite our age difference" I asked as I clearly recalled her lack of enthusiasm in that time.

On a side note, my former adviser wasn't that old when compared to the deceiving looks of Meiko-sensei. Honestly speaking, I always find her to be too young to even consider teaching and planning exercises to the benefits of society.

And on a related side note, maybe it was just because Rin didn't want me to waste money on something I can do myself. My sister was always thrifty when it comes to money. Though I can't help but decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

But if it means wasting your money on cafeteria food just because your sister adamantly refuses to make efficient bentos... I would gladly take a much better alternative.

" .Tsk" Rin shook her head with a disappointed tone. "Ever heard of recon? And I'm not talking about that cool vehicle in AW2. I was pertaining to its specific function"

"I got your answer. But what does that have to do with punching and kicking something?" I questioned her before my impatience escaped, remembering the specific matter. "Okay Rin, why the hell are you asking me all of thi-" My words were cut off.

"Then, are you oppose to leaving a girl behind alone in the streets? Completely vulnerable to random thugs that may just kidnap and even possibly rape her?" Rin questioned me bluntly.

"What!?" I retorted in utter surprise and shock.

"That's all I needed to know" Rin nodded with a sudden satisfied and happy smile on her face. She then turned to Miku before shouting on the top of her lungs. "Miku-neechan! Sorry but, I'm going to have to leave first! I finally got that Baka-Kaito to give me that coupon! The supermarket is going to close soon with my discounted delectables! But don't worry! Nii-chan here is going to accompany you! See you two later in the house okay!"

With a boisterous laugh, Rin sprinted away from me. Her figure disappearing with her every step until she was gone. I could only stand there in shock from the sudden development.

That brat!

"Oh, right" I suppressed a yelp of surprise as Miku seemingly teleported beside me. "Kaito-san did give her that valuable coupon. Let's just go ahead okay?" With a smile, she turned to me.

"...Did you two plan this?" The only response I received was a genuine confused tilt of her head.

I let out a groan. Already knowing that I lost against Rin's mischievousness... again. I refuse to acknowledge it as anything close to intelligence.

Well, nothing I can do about it.

"Come' on" I sighed as I started walking. "Better get home before it gets dark"

"Hai!" Miku chirped in a childish tone. Walking lively as she directly occupied the space beside my own.

I fully expected her to bug me again like my sister. However, even I couldn't believe what happened next.

The girl hummed as we walked. Like a harmonious melody without any kind of gibberish stanzas. A completely natural tune that an acknowledged vocalist would normally possess. From the quietness of the environment, it acted as a sort of a musical apparatus playing innocently in the background.

As I kept walking, I tried not to let my surprise show. As I can never admit that her voice sounds… therapeutic.

Again, I could never admit that. At the same time how I would tend to admire people with vocal chords with the similar wavelength.

Casting aside my disposition, I myself knows the art of singing. At least in an above average level. As so my sister. Our music class made sure to drill that into our heads. Even more so, for most people with the talent of letting your voice rise and sink in different frequencies. The fewer majority? At least they can show appreciation.

However, those people that has the capability of performing the specific art. I can't help but let my ears draw to their majestic sense of vocal affinities.

Others would say that music is a means of representing emotions in a melodious manner. An effective way of telling others what they think of a particular subject. A way to judge something while making sure you can pour your true feelings in one go.

And I can absolutely agree.

Because one thing good about music… when it hits you, you feel no pain.

And that's one reason why I absolutely would give it my unusual admiration.

Okay. That's enough philosophical thinking for one day. Though, not that I do something often like this in the first place. Don't mind if I make a mental note to do more similar things.

But I can begrudgingly say that her voice sounds quite good. Exceptional even.

"Say..." I was snapped out of my thoughts as the girl beside me spoke. I turned my head to only see Miku's face smiling at me. Her eyes conceiving something that I couldn't quite place.

"Don't I really have a chance?" She crept closer. I could feel her shoulders touching my own as her eyes kept her focus on my own. Those same eyes that struck me the time we first met.

And those same teal-colored eyes that still makes me quiver until now.

"...Why do you even like me?" I managed to blurt out. Finding it hard to keep my bland eyes focus on those unusual orbs. My mind told me to avert them, but I found my head seemingly stuck in place.

She then giggled. It was sort of angelic and it should have irritated me. But I couldn't help but shut my mouth and let my ears listen to the distinct tune. It made me patient. Like how you just can't help but embrace a feeling of serenity. Maybe hearing her humming earlier made me act like this.

"What's wrong with liking you?" I creased my eyebrows at that. "I mean, is it really bad for a girl to be attracted?"

"Being attracted means that you have a reason to remain close" I involuntarily thought out loud. "And having a reason to be close just doesn't mean that your attracted in the first place" I said conspicuously but she only gave a grin.

"You don't have to always rely on logistics and definitive explanations for everything you know" She stated. "It never works on most ideas. The world is too chaotic to be explained sometimes. If you always rely on theories, it would only bring you into infinite loops" I gave her a challenging look.

"Hmm? If you're so sure, mind telling me an example?" She then adopted a thoughtful expression. Though, I couldn't help but think that she had already an answer in mind.

As she ended her state of 'thinking', Miku then proceeded to draw her head close to my ear. It sent immediate alarm bells in my mind. And the hot yet shivering air of her breath blew against my ear.

It only became much worse when soft words were sent to my eardrums.

"Girls like me"

I blinked in surprise as the girl quickly dislodged herself forward away from me. Blocking my way as we both stopped our walk. A playful grin etched on her features. Her eyes filled with nothing but mischievousness that I can clearly see in front of me.

Though, I could've sworn I felt something soft in my cheek right before she-

I quickly held my cheek. Miku suddenly exploded in laughter as I glared at her in my vision.

"Goodbye for now Len" Miku waved with a smile. "See you tomorrow. Let Rin-chan know I have stuff to do. And I'm looking forward to that study session of ours" Without waiting for my response, she gave a final wave before turning around as she sprinted and turned in the first intersection.

I could only stand there in surprise and shock from her sudden departure. I had half the mind in pursuing her. I still have my ethics after all. It would do no good if a girl just went by herself alone. Even if this neighborhood is known for its lack of transgressions.

And I almost did, if it wasn't for the fact that I suddenly recognized this particular district.

"How did she know our house?" I thought out loud in bewilderment as I fully stared at our residence. The lights were off and the quietness of the house signified that there was no one inside at the current moment.

I ended up staring for a minute before I ultimately shook my head in attention. A sigh escaped my lips as I made the decision to enter our abode.

The girl would surely be fine. I know for sure that Rin would reprimand me for my lack of tact. But I can't help but think that the girl clearly knows what she's doing if she's familiar to the location of our house. And judging from her steps, the whole neighborhood too.

It was as if the girl would tend to pass by this particular district. And the mindset that this instance wasn't her first and last time as well made me a bit complacent.

As I was about to open the front door, I frowned in thought as my mind searched for any reasons for Miku to visit this district. This area is also known for its diversity after all.

There was the school. Though, that's pretty self-explanatory.

Maybe she just visited the supermarket or that convenience store several blocks away? Although, she could've just went with Rin in the first place.

The public library and the adjacent municipal hall are placed in the town's boundary but there were way too far. And I saw no reason for her to go in the park this late in the afternoon.

...That secluded ramen store was a no go for sure.

And even the mall would make people usually take a bus. But she and I both passed the bus stop moments ago.

My frowned deepened as I recalled what particular street she just turned into.

It could somehow explain why she didn't take a bus. And how it can clearly explain her sense of direction in the area...

From this house, it would only take for a person to turn to the first intersection and head straight for a couple meters to reach a very particular place. What distinct location you might ask?

I stood there vacant with my hand on the door's handle as I couldn't help but feel a sort of foreshadowing.

Dad and Mom had been quite picky when we moved here a couple of years ago. They would always say that they would find a very comfortable place for us to live in. And this town clearly fits the bill, also knowing that this location was close to Dad's former workplace was also a boon.

Though I said that I can't really call this place that... comfortable, for me and my sister. But she and I know we really don't have much of a desire to just suddenly move to our only grandmother. It would sometimes feel that it's just an obligation in our parts, I don't know.

Just a few blocks from here was the very location where our parents died after some false hopes after all. And had been the last place where we saw them upfront as I and Rin cried our hearts out for the very first and last time.

And just where Miku might be heading was that very same place.

A hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

**Len POV**

"What do you mean Miku-neechan left!?" I tilt my head to the side as I narrowly dodged a book sent my way courtesy of Rin.

"Don't throw things" Upon hearing my tone, she growled before throwing another book.

"You could've at least accompanied her! What were you thinking!?" I gave a sigh as I made my way to the living room. "Don't ignore me! We're not done talking yet!"

Plopping down on a couch. I reached for my bag and unzipped it. Pulling out some notebooks and papers as I prepared to do my homework. Rin stood in front of me with her unyielding glare.

"So? Are you going to answer me or what?" She spoke irately. I drew another sigh before deciding to confront this to avoid further distractions.

"She didn't give me a chance" Another book. With a swish, I caught the book with my hand. Then paled slightly as I realized that it was quite heavy now that I thought about it.

"She just suddenly left" I quickly continued, placing the thrown book on the coffee table. "And she seems to be familiar in this part of the neighborhood in the first plac-" I was cut off.

"That isn't an excuse!" Rin stated exasperatedly in a lessened tone. Probably realizing that being angry wasn't really the best course of action. Smart move little sister.

"Look" I rubbed my temples as I contemplated what to say.

"I wouldn't worry that much if I were you" I raised a hand as I saw her look expectedly offended before continuing evenly. "I'm not saying this because I'm ignorant or cruel. While I don't dislike Hatsune at all, I'm just saying that she's most likely aware of her own actions"

"I-I know that! I'm just..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say after my rebuttal.

"Worried? I know, but that's not what you should be focused on right now" I lightly shook my head from Rin's dumbfounded stare before elaborating. "If it was before Hatsune left then yes, you should be worried and probably stopped her. But right now, at least be confident enough to trust her after she's gone. Are you telling me you don't trust her enough to make her own decisions?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I trust her!" Rin defended before looking down. "B-But even if you say that... I'm still worried if something happens to her" She muttered before looking at me. "Don't you?"

"...If you really are that worried then you can follow her, be my guest" I gazed down at my notebook, evading the question. "Just know that whatever you do, I'll be there to keep you in line" I uttered in a monotone. As annoying as my sister is, I'm still her brother. The only one she has left. I'm not foolish enough to overlook things when it regards to my sister.

As for Hatsune, while I'm not really sure if I can place my trust on her, but I think I can skip some parts and believe that her actions are reasonable to a fault. And that perception may have been born towards the fact that she had been a good friend towards my sister.

And Rin shouldn't really have to be the one that feels worried in the first place.

As cruel as my thoughts are, she wasn't the one that let Hatsune go. She wasn't the one that just stood there unblinkingly and let her leave. And she certainly wasn't the one that refused to say no and just straight up accompanied her to wherever she's heading.

What I'm saying is pretty much contradicted, I know. But it's definitely better than letting my sister carry such unnecessary thoughts on my expense.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll trust Miku-neechan then" I nodded mutely. Glad that this discussion was somehow finished.

"But don't think for a second that I forgot you dodging my question about Miku-neechan and saying that you love me" I let out a a groan as my ears heard a series of giggles and footsteps. Rin exiting the room with a laugh. "I'll take a bath first before making dinner. Wait there for an hour or two. Hmm... do you want to join me in the bathtub Len-niichan?" She asked expectantly.

"Like hell I'll join you!" Rin's laughter intensify as she made her way to the bathroom.

I momentarily set my thoughts aside and rubbed my temples. Seriously, Rin needs to stop changing the atmosphere like a remote does to a television. It's just so unnatural.

Another sigh escaped my lips and just decided to let homework fill my mind as I dabbled with a pencil to solve some mathematic equations. Feeling glad about the silent atmosphere now that Rin left me to my own devices.

 **An Hour Later**

"Done" I stated with a sigh. Stretching me arms as to release some slight strain that built up in my neck and shoulders. Leaning back to the couch, I closed my eyes for a moment to at let my mind rest from the moderate difficult assignments that we were given.

While Rin would find English, History and especially Math exceptionally easy given her intelligence, it was still slightly difficult for me to match her own pace as I wasn't that diligent and study driven like her. At most, I'm probably about a tier lower than most intelligent people in my class. Minus Rin, who was in a whole different league than the others. But I'm still pretty above most average students.

Well, that was fine with me as I'm not really that competitive. But it doesn't mean that I'd neglect developing myself in that kind of aspect. No, far from that.

It was part of my plans for the future. Just an early preparation in what I had decided to carry out once I finished college. A bit too early yes, but I'm not going to complain.

"Nii-chan! Dinner's ready!" I let out a sigh as I massaged my neck. Setting aside my notebooks in a neatly order, I stood up. I then made my way towards the kitchen.

"Seat right there Nii-chan!" Rin cheerfully gestured. With a grunt, I seated myself across my sister while reaching for chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Rin stated brightly with a mutter of my own before starting to eat in a leisurely pace.

I ate quietly as various thoughts started to pass my mind. As I was about to indulge in my own thoughts, I was never given a chance when my sister spoke.

"So... what's this talk about Lily-senpai?" Rin asked after a moment. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her.

"Come again?" I asked confused to what she meant.

And it seems my reply made her a bit miffed.

"...Nii-chan, if you're going to act like that, then I'm gonna ignore your intentions of having some formal business with Lily-senpai and just straight up ask why you suddenly accepted Neru-chan's request of joining dinner with her family" Rin stated with a straight tone that honestly astounded me. "Is there something saucy I should know about?"

My eyebrow twitched from her remark.

"Nothing that you should be aware of" I intoned in an even tone, indicating that it wasn't a discussion that I intend to open.

Rin hummed in her seat.

"So you wouldn't mind me asking Neru-chan herself and let my own misunderstanding consume my own perception of my brother?" It had seemed that her long time of dealing with me had finally made her skillful in divulging sensitive subjects out in the open.

"Are you going to tell me yourself or let outside sources taint my understanding? Because believe me..." Rin added with a mirthful grin. "...I have this tendency to blow things out of proportion"

I look at her in annoyance.

"...I have plans about joining the Student Council" I stated in defeat. Already knowing that Rin would somehow know my current plans one way or another.

"Huh?" I saw her eyes widen in disbelief and confusion. Though, I can't really blame her since what I said came out rather randomly.

"I've been thinking about it. And I just thought having some experience with school management and leadership campaigns would help me set my path on college" I revealed my intentions without a hitch. Now that I thought about it, having someone hearing my plans in an outside perspective would mean a lot.

While my sister was anything but perfect, her own input would be at least of use to him.

"B-But aren't you someone that would rather stay at home and become a NEET?" I stared at her incredously. But before I could even talk, she continued.

"T-This is unbelievable!" Rin looked genuinely aghast. "M-My nii-chan thinking of his future!? I thought you're going to be one of those people who would cling to their successful siblings and carry a huge debt until they died!"

"Oi" I was truly offended.

"I-I'm just dreaming right?" Rin stated before pinching her cheeks quite hard. "*Ow!* I'm not!?"

"Can we be serious for a second?" I sighed exasperatedly as I palmed my face.

"Hahaha! Sorry nii-chan" Rin laughed mirthfully. Wiping a tear due to joy in her eye. "But really though, how did this come up?" She asked.

"I just told you didn't I?" I lightly shook my head as I placed my hands down. "And as much as it pains me to say it, I just thought I'd consider your input since you have intelligence and all"

"T-That's mean nii-chan!" Rin wailed. "Do you have to say it like that? It's like you're saying that I can help you just because I have common sense!" I raised an eyebrow on her outburst.

"Don't read too much on what I just said. Really, this coming from the person who usually berates me just because I think of something in a deeper level" I muttered as I shook my head before facing her. "Joking aside, do you think I can make the cut? I'm not really that confident in my grades like you. Doesn't the Student Council usually have the highest average in the campus?" I asked.

"Hmm, if I have to answer. It would be yes and no" Rin answered much to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I gestured for her to elaborate.

"Last year, the student council members were chosen according to the official rankings initiated by the school. From what I know, it was two third years and two second years who were chosen to become members. But right after the two upperclassman graduated, the student who topped in this year's examination made a fuss since she didn't want to join the student council. This wouldn't be a problem since the school could just pick from the second top or even third top but it seems they didn't want to and it revealed that no student want to join the student council from there on. And the voting method was immediately purged due to the hesitant participation of the students to avoid consequences" I blinked in surprised from the rather detailed explanation.

"How about now? Does the student council even have members?" I asked with a troubled tone. Thinking if my course of action was the right one or not.

"Currently, the existing members of the Student Council comprises of two third years that were originally the second years last year and a student who voluntary nominated herself as the treasurer that came from our batch. Fortunate for the school, the two original members didn't mind working for the Student Council again. But they noticed the lackluster development and decided to shut down the whole organization if the top students won't be taking up spots sometime in the future. Relying on adding more staffs in exchange for additional expenses. But that's still a work in progress" She finished as I looked at her in amazement.

"...That's rather detailed" I commented after a few seconds. "So, you mean to say that only three students were left in the Student Council? That seems pretty hard"

"No, not really" Rin shook her head. "Their only busy if there's an event going on in the school, some campaigns here and there, and if other clubs have some complaints. And they didn't really seem to care about grades since the last one that joined them was only above average." She added with a shrug. "Though, if you really want to join. It won't take up much of your time if you only want to have some experience in managing the school in a whole"

"I see" I adopted a thoughtful expression as I contemplated for my decision.

If what Rin said was true, then it wouldn't be much of an issue if I wanted to join. I really wouldn't mind the extra work or going professional in a moment's notice. And I was even willing to adjust if I'm tasked to be a representative of a campaign, though that would take a bit of effort.

Overall, I didn't really see any kind of problems joining.

I then looked at my sister in front of me. A nagging question appeared in my mind.

"I just have to ask..." I stated a bit hesitantly. "How come you know this well? Do you have friends in the Student Council?" I asked skeptically, remembering I haven't seen Rin in any close meetings with the specific club.

Scratch that, I'm not even aware who are the Student Council members in the first place. I'll research if I have time.

"Oh..." To my confusion, Rin seemed peeved as she scratched the side of her head. "I... I don't really know anyone in the Student Council. I just happened to know since..." I frowned as I saw her trailing of.

"What?" I asked, bracing for the answer.

"I'm actually the one who made the fuss about not joining in the first place! Teehee~" Rin cheerfully stated with her tongue stuck out.

"..."

I look at her in a deadpan.

Then, a haunting realization appeared in my eyes.

"Wait... is that why you were called by the school after a few days of classes?" I asked looking at her in bewilderment. As I saw her nod, I sighed exasperatedly before sking firmly. "What did you do?"

"T-That's hurts nii-chan!" Rin cried. "You should be on my side! And that doesn't even count. I got called in the counselor office because of unfair charges!" She stated dramatically as my eyebrows rose up from her statement.

"Counselor Office?" I asked with shock in my tone. "How come I didn't know this? What actually did you do?" I was this close in giving her another lecture.

"Um... I just told them about being busy of taking care of my brother and..." Rin said with great hesitance as she noticed the look on my face. "...and um... look, can we just not discuss this?" She pleaded.

"Rin" I stated firmly. "I'm already skeptical enough about your reason. Don't wait for me to hear it from someone else" I returned her own words right in front of her.

Rin honestly looked hesitant. I was just about to dismiss it before she spoke.

"Fine! I said something about having no time to spend with my brother if I accept the position!" Rin stated as she covered her face with her hands before continuing. "After they implied I was acting so childish, I exploded in anger right in front of them! There, is that what you want to hear!?" I could only seat there with widened eyes. Hearing Rin's tone, I was sure she was saying the truth.

This... wasn't what I expected.

I was assuming she said something about her usual incest tirade and got in trouble for it. But hearing how she refused with the notion of having time with me, I just didn't know what to say.

Nonetheless, I can more or less understand her reaction. Right after Mom and Dad died, Rin had grown closer to me ever since then. I guess you could say that she had become dependent on me to alleviate her sadness and grief. Years passed and I'm quite sure that it lessened but it was still there. Still though, I didn't once think of her relying on me as a bad thing.

The dining table was silent for a few seconds before Rin decided to speak.

"Anyway, what's the experience for nii-chan? Want to become something like a school consultant or something?" Rin curiously asked as her expression returned to her cheerful one.

"Well..." I hesitated since I didn't really recall telling Rin what I want to take in college. Making a choice, I decided it wasn't really that much of a big deal even if I do tell her.

Because God knows what Rin could do if she discovered it by her own.

"I was planning to study politics as a main course in college" I stated indifferently. "I just thought signing up for the Student Council could give me some insight in becoming a lawyer in regards to managing and deciding matters or something similar" I added.

After I ended talking, I found out Rin have yet to speak. Preferring to stare at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I wrinkled an eyebrow from her strange reaction.

"What? Is it weird or something?" I wondered. "After watching Dad work that one time, I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea" And what I said was nothing more than the truth. It wasn't just because I feel obligated since he was my father, I just found the whole thing quite interesting.

The hopes of my sister replying turned to dust after she remained staring at me. I pursed my lips in displeasure. And as I was about to tell her to forget it, I was given no chance when she finally decided to open her mouth.

...And it made me instantly regret in not thinking far enough of the consequences after I divulged my future plans.

"N-Nii-chan! You're really aiming for the prime minister aren't ya!?" My eyebrows sunk as I realized a terrifying notion.

"Changing the laws of incest in Japan wouldn't be a dream after all! I just never thought nii-chan would be the one to take the next big step!" She voiced boisterously with infinite happiness.

"W-Wait a minute" I tried to dissuade her words, but I was given no chance.

"Don't worry nii-chan! I'll make sure you'll be successful! I'll do what it takes for you to marry me!" Rin spoke determinedly.

"Would you just-"

"But I can understand if you can't take it anymore. You don't need to wait that long ti'll you get a degree~" She 'seductively' leaned against the table before fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. Slowly allowing me to almost see her non-existent cleavage, which frankly, wasn't much to see at all.

My eyebrows twitched.

"You can ravish me all you want right now!" She proclaimed as she then quickly unzipped her jeans.

It was then, that the night turned raucous… at least for Rin.

"Fix your clothes this instant or I'll shove you out of this house!"

"W-What!? You'll leave me outside with nothing to wear! How bold niichan… hehe"

"Just fix your clothes dammit!"


End file.
